Beyond the Darkness: Season 1
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Sesshomaru takes in a new member on their journey. Nikala, the fox demon, is searching for her son, Shippo, after a horrible tragedy that occurred in her village. Will Nikala spark something in Sesshomaru's heart after never falling in love?
1. Prologue

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **This is the InuYasha fanfic I've had in my mind for a million thousand years and I've finally written it out! Huzzah! I hope you enjoy it. I've got the entire story built in my mind. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself. I hope I can present it, just as well. ^____^ R&R please!! Muchas gracias! **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Prologue:: **

**

* * *

**

The fox-demon tribe was under attack. What was once a safe haven for the foxes was now a hellhole. Fire swallowed up the homes—the dens—of the foxes, burnt the trees and the grasslands, destroyed their village. Many fox-demons were killed. The fox-demon tribal ground was no more.

The Thunder Brothers were destroying everyone in their path. Hiten, the handsome demon with long, black braided hair and glistening eyes, and Manten, the younger brother with the horrid, lizard body rather than the handsome humanoid like his brother, were killing every fox-demon they came across. They were intending on leaving no survivors, and by the looks of things, it seemed their intentions were coming to a success.

A fox family, however, managed to escape from the destruction. Fear swallowed them whole as they hid behind a brush outside of their village, crouching and keeping quiet.

"Why are we stopping?" whispered the fox-demon woman frantically, holding her small, seven-year-old son in her arms. "We have a chance to run! We must take it!"

"You take Shippo and go ahead," the fox-demon man replied. The fox-demon woman and their son widened their big, topaz eyes.

"Tairoku!" she cried. "No! I won't let you!" Her eyes were so wide with fear. She grabbed hold of his hand tightly, looking into his handsome face and amber eyes. The small fox-demon child's eyes became watery.

"Pa, you can't leave us," he whimpered in protest to his father's decision. The fox-demon man smiled at him and ruffled his son's auburn hair, the same auburn hair that his mother bore. The fox-demon woman's long, auburn hair flew widely to the side as the wind blew past them. The fox-demon man's golden hair also whipped in the wind, only to be held together with an elastic band.

"Take care of your mother, Shippo," he said and kissed him on the head. The fox-demon woman tightened her grip on his hand and gritted her teeth, her eyes swimming in tears.

"No!" she cried. "You can't do this! You can't!"

The fox-demon man looked into the fear-filled eyes of his beautiful fox mate. Her body was flawlessly curved and draped with a short kimono with the same pattern as his son had on his own kimono. Her tail was long and golden, just like his son's, and small, pointy ears poked out from the top of her head.

Then, he glanced at his son, whom he adored so much, since he was birthed from such a beautiful woman. His son bore many of the features his mother had, including the big, sparkling topaz eyes and the soft, auburn hair. However, he did not bear his mother's little fox ears on top of her head, but rather the short pointy ones his father had on the sides of his head.  
"Why? Why must you go? Why must you leave us?" asked the fox-demon woman.

"Because, Nikala, I am a warrior of this tribe. I must protect it," the fox-demon man answered.

"But there is nothing left to save! There is nothing left to protect! You will die for nothing! You will die in vain!"

The fox-demon man yanked his hand away from her grip, startling her. He then pulled her close to him by her shoulders so that their faces were inches apart.

"How will dying for my family be dying in vain?" he whispered very softly, and then pressed her face into his for a long, passionate kiss. The fox-demon child climbed out of his mother's arms so that he can let his parents be. The fox-demon woman wrapped her arms around her mate's neck and kissed him back, just as long and just as passionate.

And then, finally, the fox-demon man pulled away from the fox-demon woman. Her eyes were bloodshot from her many tears.

"Please don't go," she pleaded one last time, but the fox-demon man was not backing down from his decision.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Nikala. I am not staying. I must fight for my village," he said. The fox-demon woman's eyes were still tear-filled and wide with horror. The fox-demon child looked up at his father with those same eyes.

"I love you, Nikala, Shippo," he said before he readied himself to jump out of the brush. "Go!"

The fox-demon woman nodded, grabbed her son, and ran. As she looked back, she saw her loved one transform into a beautiful golden fox and jump out into the open, running towards the Thunder Brothers.

"Ma, we can't leave Pa out there by himself. I'm a warrior of the tribe too," said the fox-demon child. His mother scolded him as she suddenly came to a halt.

"Don't say that! You are a child, Shippo! You cannot fight in war!" she cried. As she looked out into the distance, she could see her mate trying to fight off the powerful Hiten, now single-handedly. Her heart wrenched with pain; he had no chance.  
The fox-demon child peered out of his mother's arms and watched his father fight for his family as well. He gulped, watching the older Thunder Brother brutally beat the poor golden fox.

"Pa," he whispered, quivers in his voice. The fox-demon woman felt tears drop onto her arms and realized her son was once again crying. She couldn't help but burst into tears herself. She knew she shouldn't be just standing there, watching now both Thunder Brothers beating her mate, but she couldn't move. She was so struck with fear and worry that there was nothing she could do.

And suddenly, Hiten had struck the fox-demon man with his lightening rod and the golden fox fell to the ground for good. After one last yelp, the fox was gone.

The fox-demon woman screamed and shielded her crying son's eyes. No, that couldn't be. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

He hadn't stood a chance against them anyway, just like she had said. Why hadn't he listened to her? Why had he just gone? They could have been starting a new life somewhere far away from the Thunder Brothers.

The fox-demon woman fell to her knees in constant sobbing. This couldn't be. How could he have died like that?

_"I'm a warrior of the tribe. I have to protect my village."_

Rubbish.

Sure, he was a warrior, but there was no village to protect, not anymore. And now there was no more of him. He was gone. Forever.

The Thunder Brothers could hear sobs off into the distance and immediately knew that there was a fox that hadn't been killed off. They instantly went and searched for it and soon spotted a fox-demon woman and a small fox child.

The fox-demon woman gasped and ran as fast as she could, squeezing her son with all of her might. Hiten, flying in the air with magical devices at his feet that allowed him to levitate, caught up to her instantly and smacked her across her back with his rod. She yelped and fell to the ground, the fox-demon child falling out of her arms.

"Run! Shippo, run!" she cried quickly, before Hiten slammed a foot onto her back to shut her up. She groaned in pain, and, as much as it killed him to leave his mother, he obeyed her wish and ran as fast as his little legs would let him.

"Manten! Make sure the fox child does not escape and kill him! Nobody escapes from the Thunder Brothers," Hiten ordered his younger brother, who nodded and obeyed, running after the fox-demon woman's little boy.

"No! You can't do that!" she cried. Hiten kicked her in the side and she yelped again, falling limp and weak. He rolled her over on her back to examine her.

Hiten licked his lips. He liked what he saw. Such a beauty, this fox-demon was, the most beautiful of all the other fox-demon women. And what a body she bore. A fairly large, perfectly round bust and nicely shaped hips with long, slender legs. Her auburn hair was fair and felt like silk in his hand and against his face.

"You are indeed a beauty," he murmured, grinning. The fox-demon woman gulped and widened her eyes in horror. She knew exactly what the Thunder Brothers did to beautiful women. "And you will taste exceptionally good."

They ate them.

As if that weren't terrifying enough. She'd rather be killed and left to rot than be somebody's chow.

"I won't taste like anything because I won't let you eat me," she coughed, trying to stay strong. Hiten merely laughed and slammed his foot on her stomach this time, making her gag and almost cough up blood. He leaned down towards her face, putting more pressure on his foot.

"Nobody speaks that way to me, my love," he whispered. She growled and spat on his face.

"Nobody calls me _love _unless they are my Tairoku!" she exclaimed, and suddenly she felt strong again because she was angry. She was extraordinarily angry. The fox-demon man had fought against the Thunder Brothers for his family. Now, it was her turn to return the favor.

Hiten's eyes glowered at her as he aimed his rod for her throat, but the fox-demon woman was surprisingly quicker. In an instant, she transformed into an auburn fox with angry red eyes and spewed out fire from her mouth into Hiten's face. He unintentionally removed his foot to block his face and she rolled out from underneath. Then, she got up on all fours and lunged toward him in a spiral, fire spewing from all directions. Hiten blocked her with his rod and aimed a bolt of lightening straight at her, only the fox-demon woman dodged it just barely and lunged for him again. She managed to get him from behind and gnawed at his neck. She tore off a chunk of his throat, making him bleed profusely, and he fell to the ground.  
She knew it wouldn't be the end of him, but it was enough to stall him and make a quick getaway to finding her son. However, before she ran after her little fox boy, she ran over to her mate.

He lay lifeless in his fox form, not able to return to his man body. She whimpered and licked his face, praying for him to just get up and lick her back. But he wasn't going to. He never would. She suddenly burst into a loud, long howl, almost a roar, a cry of sorrow for her lost mate.

She wished to stay longer, but she could hear Hiten's groaning and rustling in the burning brush. Taking one last look at her mate, the fox-demon woman quickly ran. She knew that it was her duty to find her son. Her mate would always look after her and guide her through the way. He would guide her on her new journey.


	2. Chapter One

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I have another chapter for you!!! Hooray! (Actually, I have six chapters for you.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one and I hope you are enjoying the series. I guess there's not much to enjoy, considering I only have a prologue out and now barely a chapter one, but I was really excited to finally be able to write this out. It was such a great turnout in my mind, although I'm not sure where to end this. This may be a very long story. :D Okay well, R&R please! Take care! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****::Chapter One::**

**

* * *

**

The tall grass blades scratched against her face as she slowly opened her red eyes. She'd been searching for her son for months now. She was tired, running for days without food nor water nor rest. By now, though, she had definitely lost Hiten. Hopefully he wouldn't be following her fox boy alongside his brother.

The terrifying thought made Nikala widen her eyes and sit up on her hind legs. Shippo, Tairoku… they were both gone. Both of her loved ones, her family, they were gone. She'd never see them again.

No, that wasn't true. She was searching for her son. He was still alive, she knew it. Nikala could sense her son still alive, but still running from the notorious Thunder Brothers. A growl escaped from her bared teeth and she stood up on all fours, but then suddenly collapsed. She was still weak.

What had happened that day some time long ago it seemed was still burning in her mind like a wildfire. She could not rid the horrid thoughts of her tribe dying before her eyes, homes burning, her land destroyed. It was torture, having to relive that memory every waking moment. She only wished to be with her family, with her people. She wasn't even sure if there had been an survivors other than herself and Shippo (if the Thunder Brothers hadn't caught him) of the fox-demon tribe. What if she was the last of her species? No, that was impossible. How could she think that? There were other fox-demon tribes spread out all over Japan. Maybe, after she'd found Shippo, they could travel to the Northern tribe of foxes, the largest tribe of fox-demons.

But she couldn't discuss that in her mind right now. Nikala needed rest, food, and water. She felt like she was on the verge of death.

_What if I… just close my eyes… just for a little while…._

As she lay her head back on the ground, feeling the itchy grass tickle her wet nose, her muzzle, her face, she began to gradually close her eyelids.

_Just… a little… rest…._

Just when she closed her eyes, a burning picture of a dead Shippo appeared in her mind. She immediately widened her eyes and roared with fear.

_No! I have to keep going! I cannot stop to rest, for if I stop, the Thunder Brothers will reach my baby boy before I do!_

She struggled to sit back on her hind legs again, then to stand on all fours. It was her job as a mother to keep her child safe. So far, she was failing. She couldn't let them get to her son. She had to go and find him, whether he be dead or not.

_But he's not dead!_ she said confidently in her mind. _He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead!_

But her legs gave out again and she collapsed back down into the grass. She whimpered, a whine escaping her dry throat. Her muscles were just so weak, she couldn't move. It took all her energy just to stand up.

_I… need… my son… Shippo…._

Her eyelids began closing yet again, continuing to whine and whimper. Then, suddenly, she spotted a tall, white figure off into the distance. She couldn't make it out though, for it was too far away and her eyesight was becoming weaker and weaker. The figure just stood there, watching her. Was it watching her with pity, or with worry? Or perhaps it was confused as to why a fox-demon was so far away from her tribe. Either way, Nikala was too weak to become even startled by its sudden appearance. And as her eyelids closed, the figure began to walk towards her.

*** * ***

Nikala awoke to the scratchy sensation in her throat and dry, cracked lips. Her body was hot and wet from sweating. She groaned and turned her neck. What was she laying against? It was soft and fuzzy and it smelled like dew and wet dirt.

She placed a hand on her forehead and realized she had morphed back into her humanoid shape as she felt her skin and not her fur. She had a regular human nose (with exception of its strong sense of smell), not a muzzle, and she had only two legs and hands and feet instead of four legs and paws.

Her muscles still ached from running all those days. She sat up and leaned against a tree she had been laying next to, its trunk covered in moss (_Moss, so that's what the softness was,_ she realized.). She opened her eyes, her sight fuzzy at first, but then soon cleared up, and saw that she was in a forest filled with trees with large roots and a running river a couple feet from her.

Nobody was in sight from her perspective. Then, suddenly, a child's voice chimed through the air.

"Oh, my! My lord, she has awaken!" cried a little girl's voice. Nikala turned her head around in confusion, wondering where the voice was coming from. Was that girl talking about Nikala herself?

She heard gentle footsteps in the grass beside her and saw a small girl around seven or eight prancing towards her. Nikala cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, studying the girl.

She was indeed very cute. The young girl was a dainty little thing with long, black hair, a small ponytail poking out from the side of her head, and big, brown eyes, full of excitement and wonder. Her small body was wrapped in a simple orange and white checkered kimono and she was barefooted.

"How is Lady Fox-Demon doing?" she asked Nikala when she approached her. The girl wore a soft smile, letting her know that there would be no harm brought her way.

_Of course,_ thought Nikala. _She is but a small girl. How could she possibly bring any danger?_

Nikala nodded slowly, her muscles in her neck tight.

"Would Lady Fox-Demon like some fresh water?" asked the girl. Nikala opened her mouth to answer, but her voice was gone and her throat dry, so she nodded. The girl smiled and happily obliged to fetch Nikala some water in a basin. When she brought it back to Nikala, she gulped it down very quickly. How refreshing the cold water felt along her cracked lips and down her dry throat. She sighed and was able to retrieve her voice to say her thanks.

"Thank you, little one. That seemed to help quite a bit," she said, her voice still a bit croaky, but it did not sting her throat.

"Lady Fox-Demon is most very welcome. Here, let me fetch some more water," the girl offered and took the basin from Nikala's hands. Nikala watched her skip down to the stream to gather water.

_What a sweet child, _thought Nikala,_ and very obedient. Who is her guardian?_

The girl brought back the basin and Nikala once again drank it dry. Her body felt so much more refreshed and was able to speak without any croaks.

"Thank you so much, dear one. How can I ever repay you for your act of kindness?" asked Nikala. The girl smiled widely.

"No, no. You shouldn't be thanking me, but my lord, Sesshomaru. He's the one who brought you back to our camp to revive you," she explained. Nikala arched an eyebrow. A lord Sesshomaru? Didn't ring a bell.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. The girl nodded with excitement.

"Oh yes! Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest of all demons. He has such power and grace… no other demon would dare to go against him," she said. Nikala pondered for a bit. Did this Lord Sesshomaru happen to be the figure who stood far from her, watching her pass out in the grass and heat? Was it that figure who had brought her here?

"May I see this Lord Sesshomaru, to give him my thanks personally?" she asked. The little girl's face beamed with yet more excitement.

"Of course!" She grabbed Nikala's hand and helped her stand on her two legs. Nikala steadied herself by placing a hand on the mossy tree. Her legs still ached, but it would be enough to walk a short distance. Hopefully this Lord Sesshomaru was too far away.

The little girl led her through a couple of trees, holding her hand all the way.

"By the way, my name's Rin. Lord Sesshomaru also saved me and I am now forever in his debt," she said, giving Nikala a toothy grin. Nikala smiled down at the adorable little girl.

"It's very nice to meet you, Rin. My name is Nikala," she replied.

"Lady Nikala. What a beautiful name," sighed Rin.

They walked a little while longer until they reached another clearing. Nikala suddenly noticed a tall man with long silvery-white hair and dressed in a white kimono and hakama with such beautiful patterns sitting against a tree, one leg folded up. A large bundle of white fur was wrapped around one of his arms. His face was so unusually handsome. With narrow glistening golden eyes, his face bore such delicacy, yet such power. A purple crescent moon was marked on his forehead and two purple lines were marked underneath both his eyes. Pointy ears poked out from beneath his long, silver hair.

Rin looked so happy to see him. She ran over to the man, her arms wide open.

"My lord! My lord! It's Lady Nikala, the fox demon you rescued. She is here to thank you for your act of kindness," Rin said as she sat down next to the handsome demon. Lord Sesshomaru turned his head and looked into her topaz eyes with his golden ones.

"My act of kindness, you say?" he asked her in a soft, deep voice. Nikala nodded and bowed.

"Yes, my lord. I am grateful you have brought me here to revive me," she said.

"I didn't do it for you," Lord Sesshomaru said with no change in his tone. "But tell me: what is a fox demon doing so far away from her tribe?"

So it had been curiosity that had him staring at her. But what sort of panged her was how he had said that what he had done wasn't for her. If not for her, then why had he saved her?

"Forgive me for asking, but why did you bring me here, if not for me?" she asked. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice spoke for the white lord.

"You dare to question Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked. A little green imp appeared by his side, dressed in a brown traditional Court uniform, consisting of a tate-eboshi, kosode, and hakama. He carried with him a staff with two heads carved into it, one of an old man, the other of a young woman.

Nikala looked down at the little imp taken aback. Her topaz eyes widened and glanced back at Lord Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"You _should _be sorry, she-fox! How dare you talk back to the almighty Lord Sesshomaru!" squealed the imp. Rin gasped and glared at the imp.

"Master Jaken! How can you say that to Lady Nikala! She just asked him a question!" Rin said.

"Nobody questions Lord Sesshomaru, you ignorant girl! You of all people should know that! You're lucky Lord Sesshomaru took you under his wing! My lord despises spiteful human beings!" the imp shouted back.

"Jaken, quit your bickering or I'll throw you to the wolves," Lord Sesshomaru finally spoke up, his tone slightly annoyed. "Leave Rin and Lady Nikala alone."

Rin smirked at Jaken, who looked taken aback by Lord Sesshomaru's words. He immediately fell to the ground in a bow.

"I'm so sorry, my lord, to have upset you so! Please do not feed me to the wolves!" he pleaded. Nikala almost felt pity for the poor creature, being threatened to be abandoned. Lord Sesshomaru said nothing, and Jaken stood up, brushed off the dirt on his robes and turned to bow to Nikala.

"Forgive me for acting so rashly, my lady Fox-Demon. It will never happen again," he said.

Nikala nodded and gave him a half-smile. "It's alright. I wouldn't have held it a grudge against you," she said with a shrug.

"Oh, my lady, you are much too kind!" Jaken exclaimed. Lord Sesshomaru sighed and looked back at Nikala.

"If you are feeling better, than you best be off to where ever you are headed," he suggested. Nikala nodded and bowed her head again.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for what you have done," she said and turned her back, ready to leave their campsite. She would have gone, if Rin hadn't spoken up for her to stay.

"My lord, you can't just throw her out like that. She's just recovering from dehydration! You must let her stay with us, until she is well enough to leave," Rin protested. Nikala stopped and turned her neck back to the trio. She noticed Lord Sesshomaru's eyes meet hers yet again.

"She is plenty well, Rin. Let her be off to her tribe, where she belongs," he said firmly. Nikala looked away from them, her head hanging low. She had no tribe to go to. She was only in search of her son. He was the only one left of her tribe now.

"I… don't have a tribe to go back to," Nikala muttered. "We were attacked."

Rin gasped slightly and Nikala turned, trying her hardest to keep from crying. "My tribe was murdered by the Thunder Brothers. I am in search for my son, the only other one who managed to escape them as well."

Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru with wide, puppy-dog eyes. Surely he couldn't just leave her, not when she was out looking for her son.

"My lord, please let her stay with us. We can help her find her son!" she suggested. Nikala smiled gratefully, her eyes shining with the wet tears she was holding in.

Nikala, Rin, and even Jaken stared at Lord Sesshomaru while he decided on the decision. He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them to meet Nikala's beautiful topaz eyes.

"You may stay," he said and Nikala's face beamed with excitement. "But only until you find your son. After that, you're on your own. I'm not one to take on passengers for our journey."

Nikala smiled so widely she couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. She was so happy. Nikala bowed to the ground to him.

"Thank you, my lord! I am forever in your debt."


	3. Chapter Two

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **So nobody has reviewed on this story, so if you are reading this, you are probably wondering why I still post. I post so that others can read my stories, regardless of whether they review or not. How do I know they are reading my story? I don't, but I like to think that they are. [: If you _are_ reading this story, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you are reading DWK II, then don't worry, more will come soon. I've posted chapter eight of DWK II, just in case you didn't know. ^_^ Enjoy! R&R! (I still enjoy reading other people's comments.) **-Michele**

**PS:** I should have done this a while ago with all of my stories, actually. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this story besides Nikala. The rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I did, however, name Shippo's father, who is currently unnamed in the manga (at least I think he is... I haven't come across his name yet), but I still do not take credit for the character. True I have given him personality and a humanoid figure, but that is all. He is Takahashi-sama's. :D

(Are disclaimers actually necessary on this site? I mean, of course no one owns any given characters or settings having to do with their fanfic, unless they are OCs or OSs or O-anything else. Still, it makes me feel good that I've given a disclaimer. :D At least I won't feel guilty when someone points out "That is Shippo's father's name!" or picks at his personality, because we really do not know how is father looked other than the fox body around Manten's waist. Anyway, just thought I'd throw that out. I'll shut up now.)

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter Two::**

**

* * *

**

So began Nikala's journey with her new companions: the tall, handsome, and powerful dog-demon, Lord Sesshomaru; the green imp and Sesshomaru-worshipper, Jaken; the caring and obedient adorable little girl, Rin; and the two-headed dragon Sesshomaru owned, A-Un. Nikala was forever grateful to have these companions with her on her journey to finding her lost son. She was grateful to have some help.

She was even more grateful that Sesshomaru allowed her to stay and accompany them while on her search. If it hadn't been for Rin, Sesshomaru would have just let her wander away. So she was forever grateful of Rin as well.

Nikala immediately discovered that Sesshomaru's aloof and indifferent manner was what caused many demons to stay away, but at the same time, to come and fight him for his power. Lord Sesshomaru, as Rin had said, was the most powerful demon in all of the Warring States of Japan. He was feared and envied by every demon. He could single-handedly wipe out an entire army of men. There was nothing Sesshomaru couldn't do, at least that what it seemed to Rin and Jaken.

Nikala took sudden interest into Sesshomaru's attitude. He had to act that way for a reason… no emotional exposure or having a care for anyone but himself. Such a creature would revolt Nikala, and she could only imagine Jaken and Rin as well, but Sesshomaru didn't. Maybe he was hiding something that drew the three of them to him. Nikala was very suspicious of this.

But aside from Sesshomaru, Nikala had been thinking about her own family a lot, particularly Tairoku. The fact that she would never see him again, never come across him, never be in his arms, made her heart sink lower and lower. It was a gut-wrenching feeling, never being able to see the one you held dearest to you again. Many times during the night, Nikala would cry herself to sleep and wake up with the nightmares of Tairoku's death repeating itself over and over again.

The last night Sesshomaru's group was camping out at the clearing where he had brought her, Nikala had been thinking about her late fox mate. She lay her head down on a large, mossy root, covering herself with a thin blanket Rin had given her, and thought about Tairoku yet again. She remembered the first time she'd seen him, how she'd fallen in love with him almost instantly. They were young kitsune, around four or five years of age. He was so kind to her. A lot of the other kitsune had thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world and they wouldn't stop fawning over her. They would not leave her alone. Even the older foxes would fawn over her. They would even sometimes act crudely towards her, and it made Nikala feel uncomfortable. Tairoku was always there by her side. He made sure the other kitsune left her alone.

They would do everything together. They ate supper together, played around the village and tried to see who's fox fire was stronger. They'd grown up with each other.

And then, when the two of them had turned around fourteen-fifteen, Nikala had become pregnant with Tairoku's kit. It was fairly common for fox-demon women to have kits around the age of thirteen and fourteen. That was when they were finally considered _women_. So it was no shock that Nikala was going to give birth to a baby.

Shippo was one of the most beautiful kits to be born, and it was thanks to his beautiful parents. Nikala, the most beautiful fox-demon woman in the fox-demon tribe, and Tairoku, one of the most handsome fox-demon men.

This particular memory brought Nikala to tears that night. Remembering how happy the two of them were when they saw their son. Remembering the smiles Tairoku and she wore when they met their first kit. Remembering how in love they were with Shippo.

_Tairoku was so happy to be having a baby,_ Nikala remembered. _He was so excited. I don't think I had ever seen anybody that excited before._

Nikala choked out a sob and stuffed her face in the creases of her elbows to muffle her sobbing so she wouldn't wake the others. She tried to think of something else, to stop her from crying, but nothing else came to mind but the smiling and happy faces of her family.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a voice in her ear.

"_Nikala…"_ Tairoku muttered. _"My lady, Nikala…"_

Nikala quickly lifted her head, eager to see her Tairoku sitting beside her with open arms, but instead, she found little Rin kneeling beside her, cocking her head, her face filled with worry. How could she have mistaken Rin's voice, the voice of a small girl, for Tairoku's deep one? She shook her head. Too much of her imagination, that's how.

"Lady Nikala? You're crying again," Rin said, her eyes wide and glistening in the moonlight. "What's wrong?"

Nikala shook her head and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"It's your son, isn't it? You miss him," Rin said. Nikala sighed and nodded. Why _not_ just tell her the story? Why _not _just tell her why she cries herself to sleep every night.

"It's not just my son," Nikala started, "it's my mate as well."

Rin made herself comfy, as Nikala offered her some of her thin blanket.

"Did the Thunder Brothers kill him?" asked Rin. Nikala swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes. Tairoku believed it was his duty to serve in the war to protect his tribe. But he died shortly after, right in front of Shippo's and my eyes. I can't seem to rid the memory of his death, nor the others of when our village was happy and safe," Nikala said.

"What was he like? Tairoku, your mate, what did he look like?" asked Rin. Nikala smiled as the image of her handsome fox mate appeared in her mind.

"He was very handsome," she started. "Tall, with long golden hair and gorgeous amber eyes. He loved me with all of his heart, and I loved him."

Rin smiled up at Nikala as she went on about her soul-mate.

"He was very protective over me and Shippo. I was actually quite popular amongst the foxes in my tribe, and I received a lot of attention, a bit too much, if I may say. Tairoku was there so that they could all go away. He was there so that I wouldn't be hurt by some of the nasty things they said. I was no geisha, so what they said angered Tairoku."

"What were some things they said?" asked Rin, curiously.

Nikala shook her head. "I dare not say in front of a child, little one, but they were horrible."

"What did your parents say?"

"My parents actually did not mind. They wanted me to find a mate as soon as I could. Of course, I had already found one, Tairoku, but having more than one did not bother them. Of course, it bothered me.

"But Tairoku was the only one I wanted. He was the only fox-demon man I found suitable for myself. It became apparent especially when I became pregnant with Tairoku's son that he was the only one I cared for."

"What about Shippo? What is he like?" asked Rin.

Nikala chuckled. "Shippo is actually not too much older than you are. You two are probably the same age. He is a small one, a young little kitsune, but he will grow strong, just like his father," she said. "He's one for adventure, that's for sure, but then again, all little boys are."

Rin smiled. "Wow, he's my age?" she asked. Nikala nodded. "Once we find him, you two should stay with us! I would love to have the company of another kid. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would like to have the company of another adult as well. Master Jaken isn't that exciting," Rin said. Nikala giggled.

"I would really like that, considering I will have no where to go, unless Shippo and I travel over to the Northern fox tribe. But staying with this group sounds much more exciting. Being able to travel all across Japan, I'm sure Shippo would love that."

"Where do you think he is right now?"

Nikala sighed and looked up at the stars, twinkling one at a time.

"Somewhere safe," she said softly. "Somewhere away from those notorious brothers."

Rin looked up at the stars as well, silently praying, for Nikala's sake, that Shippo was safe as well.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Well, I got my first review! Yay! Thank you, inufan155687! :D Anyway, here's more Sesshomaru luuuurve! LOLs! R&R (please! (Gosh, now I sound all whiney... I am not a whiner! I just love reading people's reviews!! :D)) and enjoy! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter Three::**

**

* * *

**

They left early the next morning to hunt for food. Rin was very good at finding cabbage patches and vegetable gardens. They swiped some melons and squash and a couple of cabbages and continued on their way.

Sesshomaru led the group, walking farther than A-Un, Rin, and Nikala. Rin normally sat on A-Un during their traveling, but this time she wanted to walk side by side Nikala. After Nikala's woeful story last night, Rin was quick to bond with her. Rin had shared her story with Nikala of the wolves that came and destroyed her village, a lot similar to how the Thunder Brothers came to the fox tribe. Rin's family was eaten by the wolves and she, too, had also died from them. But Lord Sesshomaru had come and revived her, using a special sword named Tenseiga, a sword that can bring back from the dead.

"But my lord doesn't really like the sword, since it can't kill in battle," Rin explained. "He uses Tokijin to slay his enemies."

Nikala glanced over at Sesshomaru as Rin introduced the swords. Her eyes widened as they lingered on Tenseiga. Could he use Tenseiga to bring her beloved back to life?

Would he do that for her? He had said, after all, that he hadn't brought her to his campsite for her, but then again, he never really made it clear why he'd done it. If not for her, then for what? She'd never known Lord Sesshomaru before, so she couldn't be of any importance to him. She wanted to believe that it was an act of kindness, though Jaken had said before that he cares for nobody. She found that hard to believe after Rin had told her the story of how Sesshomaru revived her from her death.

Nikala thought she'd give it a try. She'd never know his answer unless she asked. She excused herself from Rin and walked up further with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Nikala called when she approached him. He did so little as to turn his head slightly to her. Jaken looked up at her with curiosity. "I was wondering about that sword of yours, Tenseiga? It can bring back the dead, can it not?"

"You're wondering if I could bring back your fox mate from the dead," Sesshomaru said. Nikala widened her eyes.

"Um, yes…" she said with a nod. "Would you?"

"Of course not," Sesshomaru said flatly. Nikala suddenly looked taken aback and they stopped walking. His answer had pierced her through her heart. How could somebody be so cold-hearted about something like that? Here, he had a miracle object, something that could actually bring the dead back to life, but he wouldn't even think about using it to bring back the love of a lonely fox woman?

"Lord Sesshomaru? Do a favor for a mere demon such as yourself?" Jaken laughed. "You must be insane! Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't even _think_ of giving up his powers for another!"

"But he did when he used Tenseiga on Rin!" shouted Nikala. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, remembering the sight of the small dead village girl on the ground at the jaws of a pack of wolves. He remembered feeling Tenseiga's pulse, its yearning to give the little girl back her life.

"He also let me stay so we can search for my son together," she continued. Yet again, Sesshomaru was struck with the truth. He didn't know what to say, and neither did Jaken. He was flabbergasted. His Lord Sesshomaru _had_ done those things, those acts of kindness.

"I will not revive your mate," Sesshomaru said. "We are only looking for your son, and then you are leaving. That was what we'd agreed on."

"But my lord!" Rin cried, running up to them from far behind. "Lady Nikala and I were talking about this last night and we thought that maybe once she finds her son, that maybe they could stay with us. Shippo could be company for me, and Lady Nikala for you. Wouldn't you like that, my lord?"

"Stop spouting such nonsense!" Sesshomaru spat, now irritated. He glared down at the innocent little girl he'd taken in after she'd been revived. "Lady Nikala will most certainly _not_ be staying with us when she finds her son. She will travel to the Northern fox tribe when they reunite, just like she plans. _That_ is where she belongs; not with us."

After that, Sesshomaru turned and continued walking again, faster than before. It was hard for Jaken to trail at his heels this time. Nikala stood where she was, staring at the back of Sesshomaru with such distaste. How could someone, demon or not, act so rashly? It was as if he had no heart.

_If he has no heart,_ she thought, _then why had he allowed me to travel with him? Why had he revived Rin? Why does he keep his companions?_

She didn't know what to do or what to say. Rin stayed by her side, tears welling in her eyes.

"My lord has never spoken to me that way before," she sniffed. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe he's confused. Maybe he's possessed." She wiped her nose on her kimono sleeve and wiped her eyes.

"He didn't mean what he said," she continued. "I'm sure my lord would really enjoy your company while we travel. He'll change his mind eventually. He'll probably grow on you during your stay with us. Then he'll want you to stay." Rin grabbed a hold of Nikala's hand and squeezed it. "I don't have a family either, but I remember what it was like having a mother. My mother was kind, sweet, and loving. You remind me a lot like her. It would be really nice to have a mother again."

She wrapped her arms around Nikala's waist and hugged her tightly. Nikala couldn't hold back the tears she'd stored and they came rushing out. Rin's words had meant so much to her. She thought of Nikala as her own mother.

Nikala press Rin's head to her stomach and wrapped her golden tail around her body, in return for Rin's hug. She had completely forgotten what Sesshomaru had said to hurt her. It was thanks to Rin that she was feeling so much better. This little girl could do a lot; she herself was a miracle.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Well, I just finished a VK chapter and I thought, what the heck, I'll post another chapter for InuYasha as well. I don't know how long it's been since I've submitted for InuYasha. Has it been awhile? Well, I have quite a few chapters in store with this story, so it should be faster to update. OH! I just remembered why I haven't been updating. Ha ha! I haven't been on the computer! And I've also been busy with school. We're testing this week. CSTs. Blech. OH! And then I have to take an AP test for Psychology to see if I'm good enough for the class. Gosh I really do hope so. If I don't make a career in writing, then I'd really like to be a counselor. I want to be able to help troubling families and depressed kids. I like giving advice to people and helping them with their problems. I remember one person asked me why I'd want to listen to someone's problems. I think it's great to hear other people's problems. They come to you for help, most of the time. Other times they'll just complain because they want attention, but even so, I like listening to people's problems. I like being the shoulder they cry on. *shrugs* I dunno... that's just me. LOLs! Wow, we sure did get off topic. KK, here's your chapter. R&R por favor. Ciaoziez! **-Michele**

**

* * *

**

**::Chapter Four::**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru was actually surprised to see Nikala walking up with Rin and A-Un as they stopped for lunch. He'd figured that she would walk out on him for not bringing her mate back to life. How could she think that he, Lord Sesshomaru, would use the power of his sword for anyone else but himself. He had no interest in reviving this Tairoku of the Fox Demon Tribe. He probably deserved to die, for all he knew. Maybe he went and got himself killed on purpose. How did Nikala know that he didn't _want _to die and that bringing him back to life would bring him back to misery?

He couldn't tell that to Nikala though, no matter how many times it almost slipped from his tongue. Not that he cared about her feelings. Just because he had brought her back to his camp didn't mean they were the best of friends and that they cared for each other. Nikala was just another spiteful demon, just like the rest of them. No one was greater than Lord Sesshomaru.

They sat and ate a couple of the melons, besides Sesshomaru, who sat a couple feet away from the others, waiting for them to finish. His thoughts couldn't seem to part from that conversation out on the road, when Nikala had asked for him to revive her mate with Tenseiga. As if Tenseiga _wanted_ to revive the demon….

No, he didn't know that for a fact. It was, after all, Tenseiga's job—its power—to bring the dead back to life. As long as he sees the messengers from the otherworld, Tenseiga can bring the dead to life.

He glanced over at his servants, plus the newcomer. She was laughing with Rin, smiling as if nothing had ever happened. From what he recalled, she looked pretty torn back on the road. And so had Rin. Rin had never gotten underneath his skin before like that. It was annoying, irritating, and he didn't like it. It was like she knew she could overcome him with pleas and begs. As if. That was far from it. A mere mortal was nothing to him. Mortals were below dirt.

A breeze blew past them, dragging her long, auburn hair along with it, and Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of her big, topaz eyes looking back at him. He narrowed his eyebrows and looked back out in front of him, out into the distance. They needed to start heading out again. They'd be traveling through nightfall if they didn't head out sooner.

He stood up and began to walk down to the road, his call for letting the others know that it was time to start heading out. Jaken caught the notice immediately and grabbed his Staff of Two Heads and scurried after him. Nikala and Rin also noticed Sesshomaru's absence, gathered the half-eaten melons into a sack, and climbed on A-Un, following after Sesshomaru.

"Do you really believe Lord Sesshomaru will change his mind about Shippo and I staying?" asked Nikala softly to Rin. vThey were a couple feet behind Sesshomaru and Jaken. Though she hadn't really wanted Sesshomaru to hear her, she had a pretty good feeling he did.

_He is an all-powerful demon,_ she thought. _It wouldn't be too surprising if he could even read my thoughts._ She sighed.

Rin shrugged. She was sitting in front of Nikala, closer to the two heads of A-Un, playing with their mane.

"I don't know. I think he will. Deep down, I know my lord has a soft heart," she said, looking back up at Sesshomaru with such admiration. "He's so good to me. I'm so grateful he has allowed me to stay with him. I think he might let you stay too."

Nikala really wanted to stay with Rin. Rin had been so good to her, ever since she first arrived, treating her with basinfuls of cold water from the stream to cool down her body and moisten her lips and throat. Rin was such a good child. She knew she would do anything to protect those closest to her.

And Nikala knew that Lord Sesshomaru was indeed very close to Rin, probably the closest person (or demon) to her. She wondered if Sesshomaru felt the same. It would be just awful if he just thought of her as a little pest, or a servant, instead of something more affectionate. Rin looked up to Sesshomaru as if he were a god, or even more, her father. Nikala wondered what Rin's father was like. Anything like Sesshomaru—minus the demonic powers? Probably not. Nikala couldn't imagine there being anyone out there like Sesshomaru.

Very handsome, indeed, but very controlling, very indifferent, very independent. She was surprised he had anybody traveling with him at all.

He was the complete opposite of Tairoku. Tairoku was not aloof or indifferent, but caring and friendly. He was loving and protective of his family, as result of dying for his mate and son. And Tairoku smiled, a lot. Not once since she'd been here had she seen Sesshomaru smile. Was it just something he didn't do, or had he just nothing to smile about ever since she arrived? Either way, Tairoku always had something to smile about. He always had something to laugh about, to joke about. He always found a way to have fun.

And suddenly, Nikala broke into more tears. Rin had felt a few wet drops fall onto her head and realized that Nikala was crying again. Rin turned and held onto Nikala's hand, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay, my lady. Everything will be fine," she said comfortingly. The only problem was, she wasn't sure if anything _would_ be fine. Sure, once she'd found her son then she would be a heck of a lot happier, but she still wouldn't have her mate, her son's father, and that would always be the emptiness in her heart.

Jaken had noticed Nikala crying and informed Lord Sesshomaru about it.

"Let her be," Sesshomaru replied. "She will come over it eventually. She does every night."

Jaken looked back at Nikala and almost felt like crying himself.

_Don't cry, you fool! _he scolded himself. _Don't show Lord Sesshomaru that you are a weak demon like the fox woman!_

Crying did show weakness, so thought Sesshomaru. So did displaying your emotions. If you had no emotions to share, you were showing no weaknesses. There were no blind spots.

Nikala had millions of blind spots, he could see, and it was all because of her weeping. If the woman wept like that, she would never survive in battle.

_Foxes aren't strong anyway, at least not to me,_ Sesshomaru said in his mind and continued walking, not bothering to look back at Nikala's tearstained face.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Okay guys. Got another chappie in. I've been doing so much editing with this fanfic. Please note that a new change I made is of Nikala's ears. Instead of tall rabbit ears, I've given her short, pointy fox ears. More convienent, right? I figured that it makes more sense that a fox demon has fox ears, instead of rabbit ears... right Texascowgirl? LOLs! Well, I'll let you enjoy the chapter. R&R! Ciaozers. **-Michele**

**

* * *

****::Chapter Five::**

**

* * *

**

Many days had passed since Nikala's joining Sesshomaru's group. Rin loved her with all of her heart. Jaken never really thought she was bad personally, but he always had the feeling that his lord didn't like her, so he disliked her also.

Lord Sesshomaru, however, did not really feel disdain towards the fox demon, although he sometimes showed it, which was probably why Jaken felt that Sesshomaru disliked Nikala. Quite the contrary, Sesshomaru was amused by Nikala. If he really disliked her, he would have abandoned her to find her son on her own. But Sesshomaru did not dislike her. However, if word were to come that Sesshomaru did not hate someone, he would become vulnerable, and that was not an option.

The sobbing nights continued and Rin was always by Nikala's side. They decided to sleep next to each other, instead of being spread apart. Nikala liked how Rin was so close to her. Though she was just a girl, Nikala felt safe with Rin. And Rin was comforting.

Nikala also felt safe with Sesshomaru watching over them during the night. Despite what he had spat at her that day on the road, Nikala could not hate Sesshomaru. After what he had done for her, she couldn't imagine ever hating him. Sure be angry with, but not hate. Sesshomaru had done a lot by taking her in and helping her search for Shippo. It would be rude and inconsiderate to hate someone after they'd done so much.

She especially couldn't hate him because he had saved Rin's life. Though he wouldn't save the life of her fox mate, he had saved the life of a young girl who had been literally thrown to the wolves. She was grateful he had done it, or else she probably wouldn't be here now.

Tonight was not a sobbing night, surprisingly. Nikala only thought about how grateful she was to make such friends, though they didn't really seem like friends at first glance. Deep down, Nikala knew that Sesshomaru and Jaken were great companions and that they had hearts. It was no doubt Rin was a good friend, for she was such a sweetheart, but the others would have been hard to imagine.

Rin had fallen asleep in the patch of soft green grass. Her arms were folded and her head rested on them, Nikala's thin blanket draped over her. Nikala was still awake, but laying down so that it would seem like she was sleeping. A couple weeks after Tairoku had passed had suddenly slipped her mind. Were the crying nights over? Could she finally rest in peace?

Nikala's mind drifted to thoughts of Sesshomaru, the tall, handsome, graceful, powerful dog-demon. If she hadn't met Tairoku, Sesshomaru would probably become her love interest. Not that she wasn't upset that she had met Tairoku; he was everything she could imagine in a man. Handsome, loving, wonderful, tall, caring, protective….

Nikala sat up and sighed. She wouldn't get a wink of sleep, not with her mind running on a track. Perhaps a walk would do her good.

Nikala glanced around for Sesshomaru. She'd never seen him sleep before because he was always awake, looking out into the distance, before she went to sleep. Maybe now she'd finally catch the powerful demon in a moment of slumber.

No such luck. She'd found Rin, Jaken, and A-Un snoozing away, but the dog demon was nowhere to be found.

She sighed. No big deal, she had thought. It's not as if she'd really wanted to see the mighty lord sleep, she was just very curious.

Nikala stood up quietly, something she was good at. Nikala had been one of the most graceful fox demons in her tribe, and also one of the most graceful compared to other demons. She was always light on her feet, able to not make a rustle or crunch. So as she stood and walked away from Rin, Jaken, and A-Un, they had not moved an inch, besides the steady breathing that made their chests rise and lower slowly.

She wandered through the nearby trees, making her way through nature's maze. She heard a creak in the distance, its rushing water echoing through her ears, and as she neared it, she saw that it was currently occupied.

A tall, white-outlined figure stood at the edge of the creak, staring straight ahead, as if watching something (or someone?), or just merely in deep thought, which he tend to be in.

Nikala wondered if it would be a good idea to approach him, or if she should just leave him alone. Sesshomaru _was _one for independence.

But, she fully enjoyed his presence. Though he was quiet and distant from everybody, there was something about him that drew her to him. Of course she wasn't falling in love with him; her love would forever belong to Tairoku. Sesshomaru was her friend, even if he didn't feel the same way about her.

"Hiding from me is useless, Lady Fox-Demon." Sesshomaru's deep, soft voice sliced through the silence. She bowed her head in shame and walked out from the trees.

"I was not hiding from you, my lord," Nikala answered just as softly.

Sesshomaru did not budge. His gaze remained straight ahead.

"You are quite noisy. I'm surprised Rin and Jaken weren't awaken by your racket," Sesshomaru noted. His words struck Nikala confused.

"I… I tend to be more graceful than most demons, my lord," Nikala answered, then looked back down. "Of course, no where near as graceful as you, my lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's pointed ear twitched and he turned ever so slightly so he could see her at the corner of his sharp golden eye.

"What more nonsense do you spout?" he asked.

Nikala looked up at him, meeting his gaze with her alluring, topaz eyes. Her golden tail waved back and forth, brushing against her soft legs.

"Not nonsense at all, my lord," she said, "but merely truth. You walk with such elegance, speak with such power, present with such authority. You are a god."

Sesshomaru scoffed and looked away, back to his original gaze. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, the most powerful demon there is," Sesshomaru claimed. Nikala stared at him for a long while before approaching him. Sesshomaru looked back at her again, through the corner of his eye, and watched her walk to him.

A sudden chill ran down his spine as she stood next to him, a little too close so that her arm nearly brushed against his. He was bewildered by this strange feeling. What in the world was going on?

_Why am I acting this way? _he thought. _This is ridiculous!_

Nikala stared down at the creak, looking at her reflection in the water. A beautiful face with topaz eyes and framed by long, luscious, auburn hair with small, pointed fox ears poking out was staring back at Nikala, and also at Sesshomaru as he stared at her in the water.

"I love the sound of the rushing water of a creak," said Nikala as she knelt down and cupped her hands underneath the water, splashing her face. "It's so delicate, and romantic," she continued as she stood back up.

Sesshomaru refused to look at her again. What had been that strange chill in his body? He was an all-powerful demon; chills never happened to him.

And yet, just by this young fox demon standing next to him, one had just shot down his spine, like cold electricity. What _was_ going on?

Nikala looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. "I still cannot thank you enough for helping me find my son. I am forever in your debt."

"It's nothing," he muttered as a small breeze blew past him and Nikala, making their long hair fly along in the wind, along with Sesshomaru's white fur.

"No, it's not nothing," Nikala protested. "It's very noble and kind of you to do so. Tairoku would forever thank you."

Sesshomaru was quiet. Except for when she had explained what had happened to her village, Nikala had never spoke about her fox-mate with him. Of course, he'd overheard her talking to Rin about him and the little kit, Shippo, but never had he and Nikala ever discussed Tairoku.

"He was actually quite reckless," Nikala continued. "Reckless, but caring and loving. He'd do anything for his family, even give his life after his mate had told him not to."

She looked down into the water. She could not only feel the tears in her eyes, but in the watery reflection, her eyes were becoming glassy.

"Oh how I loved him so much," she whispered, her voice uneven. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the space in front of him. He wouldn't look at her, but not only that, he _couldn't_ look at her. His neck just refused to turn her way. This strange feeling was bothering him terribly.

"My lord," Nikala suddenly asked. "Have you ever loved somebody?"

Sesshomaru was actually quite startled by the question. Of course he'd never loved anyone. Love was a weakness. Love made you vulnerable. It was an enemy's weapon to use against you. Why would he _want _to love anyone?

"Shouldn't you be getting your sleep? We leave early tomorrow morning," Sesshomaru said, avoiding the question by shifting the subject. Nikala sighed and looked away from his face.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "What about you? Won't you come to rest?"

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to the white crescent moon, one identical to the one on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"I don't need as much rest as other demons or humans," he replied. Nikala sighed again and nodded.

"Must be part of the whole 'all-powerful demon' thing, huh?" she asked with a chuckle, glancing at him. He did not return the gaze.

"You should try getting some rest. We will not wait for you if you lag behind," Sesshomaru warned. Nikala nodded.

"Yes, my lord. I understand."

With that, she left his side and walked back to the edge of the trees where she came out of. Before walking through, she gave him one last look.

Sesshomaru finally glanced back her way, only through the corner of his eye. Nikala smiled.

"Good night, my lord," she called to him. Sesshomaru looked back out ahead and Nikala walked back to camp.

Lord Sesshomaru's heart thumped much too fast when she left. He clutched his chest and narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"_What in the hell is wrong with me?"_ he hissed. Rapid thoughts mixed in his mind. He'd never felt this way before. How had it that the presence of a mere defenseless fox demon had changed the way his heart beat? None of it made sense.

He gazed back at the moon, and then down at the water, which the moon's light illuminated, casting a white light on the ripples of the rushing water. He remembered looking at Nikala's reflection, how her topaz eyes glistened in the moonlight.

He widened his eyes in shock.

"No, that's impossible," he murmured to himself.

Nikala was indeed beautiful, but Sesshomaru would have never dreamed that her beauty—or any beauty for that matter—would draw him to her.

Lord Sesshomaru couldn't possibly be in love with the fox-demon woman, Nikala. It just wasn't possible.


	7. Chapter Six

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Okay, so I know I should be writing chapters for Dark White Knight II, but I haven't had any ideas. Yeah, you DWK fans probably hate me right now for having writer's block, but hey, what can I do? So now I'm just submitted my already-written chapters for Beyond the Darkness. Oh, gotta go eat dinner. R&R! **-Michele **

**PS: **Writing chapter eleven of Beyond the Darkness right now. Ooooh! It's getting good! :D

**

* * *

**

** ::Six:: **

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Sesshomaru began to walk off, indicating that it was time to start heading out. They hadn't eaten breakfast, so Nikala, Rin, and Jaken ate on the way, passing around a couple of melons.

Sesshomaru and Nikala reminded neither of what they discussed last night and they hardly spoke that morning. It was Sesshomaru that was keeping his distance from Nikala and avoiding any conversation with her. It was clear to her that what had happened last night had shaken him up, something he _hadn't_ want clear to anyone. Luckily, Jaken and Rin were oblivious to his behavior.

Sesshomaru led them through a wide open field with large boulders and cliffs in the background. There was, however, one thing distinctive about this field: there had been a battle here.

Rin walked closely to Nikala's side, Nikala's tail hugging Rin close to her. There were large spots of burnt grass and large pieces of the boulders were chipped off, as if someone had crashed into them.

"Blood has been spilt here, hasn't it, my lord?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru, walking at his heels.

Sesshomaru looked around. "Seems to have been," he replied without a care in the world.

Nikala's eyes drifted from one side of the field to the other, and then she gasped.

Because her eyes fell on a sight so horrifying, she felt her heart stop for a few seconds.

"Oh my—" she gasped and stepped back. Rin screamed and shoved her face in Nikala's tail. Sesshomaru and Jaken turned around and noticed the two girls staring out into a brush of tall grass.

"Lady Nikala," Jaken called. "Rin. What's going on? What is over there?"

Nikala clapped her hands over her mouth and stared wide-eyed at the dead demon on the ground. The large lizard body had a large hole in its chest where its heart should have been, only there was no heart visible in there.

Sesshomaru and Jaken made their way over to the scene where they witnessed the dead lizard demon.

"What an awful stench!" cried Jaken, waving his arm in front of his nose.

"This is him," Nikala said, trembling. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin looked at her. "This is Manten, the younger Thunder Brother."

"This is the demon who invaded your village?" asked Rin. Nikala nodded.

"He is one of them," Nikala replied. "Where Hiten is I don't know." Her trembling suddenly stopped and turned into heavy breathing, sighs of relief. "But hopefully he's dead, just like his brother. This means that Shippo has no one to run from now." She placed a hand over her heart and tears fell from her face¾tears of happiness. "Now I know he's safe."

"Well, that is unless they hadn't eaten him first," Jaken suggested. Nikala gasped at the thought and Rin glared. Sesshomaru stomped on his head.

"Your son wasn't eaten, Lady Nikala," Rin assured. "He's probably safe, being cared for in another village, waiting for his mother to come find him." Rin's assumption made Nikala's heart fill with relief again. She wanted Shippo to be in her arms. She wanted to be with her son.

"Thank you, Rin, for you're reassuring words," Nikala said softly as she smiled down at the young human girl. Rin grabbed a hold of Nikala's hand and squeezed it tightly, smiling back.

Sesshomaru lifted his foot from Jaken's head, who came up wailing.

"My lord! Was that actually necessary? Oh, my head!" he cried, flapping his arms and prancing around in agony. Sesshomaru did not respond to his minion, but merely watched Nikala and Rin, holding each other's hand in comfort.

Comfort. What a strange enough word, let alone action. How was it you _comforted_ someone? Rin seemed to be experienced at it. She never failed to make Nikala smile. Not that Sesshomaru cared, of course. After what had happened last night, Sesshomaru had to stay clear of Nikala. He couldn't risk having that strange sensation in his body, that trembling chill running down his spine. Sesshomaru had never had a weakness, a blind spot, but now he thought maybe he'd just discovered one.

Maybe it would be best if he just left her here. He wouldn't be safe traveling with her. If he were to get into battle, and she were standing with him, he'd come off track and become all shaken up. Vulnerability was not an option. Lord Sesshomaru had no weaknesses.

Which was exactly why Nikala shouldn't have bothered him. He shouldn't have any weakness with or without her. She was just an ordinary demon. She was a demon that had thousands of weaknesses and blind spots. She'd never survive in battle, which was why she probably _should _stick around, so she wouldn't get hurt.

_Lord Sesshomaru protects no one,_ Sesshomaru reminded himself. _Lord Sesshomaru _cares_ for no one._

At least he thought.

*** * ***

After Nikala had witnessed the sight of the dead Manten, a wave of relief washed over her. However, she was unsure of whether Hiten was still alive, but if Manten was dead, then perhaps Hiten was as well. There was no body of Hiten to be found, which made Nikala doubt his death just a bit.

Still, Shippo was most likely safe, without the thought of him being eaten before the brothers were killed.

"I believe Shippo is safe," Rin assured with a wide smile. Nikala nodded and hugged Rin tight to her. She glanced over at Sesshomaru, just to see if he was looking at her.

She caught his gaze and smiled at him as well. Sesshomaru widened his eyes as the beauty of her smile caught him by surprise. Such a smile could dazzle any demon or human alike, except of course for the all-mighty Lord Sesshomaru, who was unfazed by anything.

At least he thought.

He felt this sudden pounding in his heart that made him quickly look away and clench his kimono. Jaken looked up at him curiously.

"My lord, is everything alright?" he asked. Sesshomaru sighed deeply.

"Of course," he said with nonchalance. Jaken eyed him suspiciously, and with a bit of worry. Sesshomaru had never acted that way before. Such actions made Jaken worried. Something was indeed wrong. Was that hesitance shaking in Lord Sesshomaru?

_Lord Sesshomaru's never acted this way before. Something is troubling Lord Sesshomaru and it's only started happening when that fox-demon woman came along._ Jaken recalled the time when Nikala had first joined the crew, Lord Sesshomaru had acted very peculiar, very strange. His behavior was completely abnormal. _Perhaps it has something to do with Lady Nikala. Could Lady Nikala be causing this weirdness?_

Jaken peered over his shoulder to Nikala's smiling face. She was so beautiful, he could not deny it. Could it possibly be Nikala's incredible beauty causing the strange behavior stirring in Lord Sesshomaru?

Jaken pondered the thought for a few minutes, and nearly burst into laughter. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't possibly fall under such a cursed spell such as beauty, no matter how great. Lord Sesshomaru could care less about falling in lust or love with a woman¾demon or mortal. He was so full of control and power that feeling affection was absolutely miniscule. Love was a weakness, and Lord Sesshomaru had no weaknesses.

But what else could explain his peculiar behavior, Jaken wondered. It had to be something about Lady Nikala, for he only began acting in such a way until after she had arrived. Or, maybe, something else had occurred during her presence. Either way, Jaken was determined to figure it out. If something were to be worrying his lord, then all of them would be in danger.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Sups everyone. Okay, so I'm having such a crap day. Okay, well maybe it hasn't been a crap day, it just feels like one because I was so stressed with a buttload of algebra. T_T Ugh. But I finally finished it, and cleaned the kitchen after dinner. Unfortunately I'm still feeling craptastic and not in the mood for writing. So sorry DWK readers. Fortunately (for Beyond the Darkness readers), I have more chapters of this story already written, so maybe I'll update again today. Or tomorrow, which, by the way, is indeed Friday. YES. Finally. Okay, well, R&R please and enjoy. **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Seven:: **

**

* * *

**

After traveling for many weeks, Rin had pleaded to Lord Sesshomaru if they could stop just long enough for a hot spring break. Nikala liked the idea very much, but Jaken was just a bit annoyed, claiming that they had to keep on the road and search for Naraku—the evil, despicable half-demon who had defiled Sesshomaru's honor—and Shippo, for Nikala's sake. However, when Sesshomaru had agreed to stop at the hot spring, Jaken filled up with excitement.

The hot spring was surrounded by many cherry blossom trees, the steam from the spring clouding the setting beautifully. Nikala's, Rin's, and Jaken's eyes widened with excitement as their faces lit up.

"Oh thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Rin as she ran for the spring, beginning to untie her kimono. Nikala, just as excited, ran after her, copying her action. Jaken, of course, followed them closely, while Lord Sesshomaru stalked off to sit and wait for them.

Once their clothes were completely off, Nikala had pinned hers and Rin's hair up so it wouldn't get soaked from the water. The three of them sighed with content, being refreshed by the hot spring.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you sure you don't want to come in the hot spring? It's wonderful!" Rin offered from the hot spring. Sesshomaru sighed, his eyes closed and lowered his head.

"No Rin, I don't want to go into the hot spring," Sesshomaru answered and looked into the steam from the spring. Rin caught his eye, shrugged and sighed.

"Okay," she said and turned her back to splash Jaken with the steaming water. Sesshomaru was about to turn his head away when his eyes rested on Nikala.

His eyes widened as his eyes lingered on her smiling face, playing in the water with Rin and Jaken. Her auburn hair was pinned in a bun, held by chopsticks, and her topaz eyes were sparkling with joy. It was her smile that brought out the beauty of her face.

He gulped. Oh no, it was back. That feeling that Nikala brought him whenever she was near him. His heart pound harder than ever before when he saw her naked, flawless figure.

_What in the hell is going on!?_ he asked himself frantically. _Why do I feel this way?_

His stomach clenched while his heart continued to pound against his chest. The chill ran down his spine. He had to get out of here. He had to get away from her.

He tore his eyes away from her with great difficulty, stood up from his place beside the trunk of a cherry blossom tree, and ran away.

Nikala, Rin, and Jaken caught him in the act.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken cried out. Nikala watched him run with curiosity. Did he always act this way? It seemed rather suspicious to act in such behavior often. Did his acting this way have anything to do with her being with them?

_Lord Sesshomaru,_ she sighed. _Why are you acting this way? Does it have anything to do with me?_

Nikala climbed out of the spring and pulled on her kimono. She pulled the chopsticks out of her hair and tucked them in her kimono.

"Lady Nikala, where are you going?" asked Rin. Nikala turned back, her auburn hair flying behind her.

"Something is wrong with Lord Sesshomaru, and I have the feeling that I am the cause of it," Nikala explained.

"You should probably let Lord Sesshomaru be," advised Jaken. "He likes to be alone and you might disturb his peace."

"That may be, but I cannot stand the guilt of having so much impact on one person. I want to fix this," she said.

Rin sighed and nodded. "She's right. I think you should talk things through with Lord Sesshomaru," she agreed. Jaken looked at her strangely, thought about it for a bit, then agreed as well.

"Yes, I suppose. But beware, if he lashes out on you, don't say I didn't warn you," Jaken reminded. Nikala giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I won't. But don't worry; I won't let Lord Sesshomaru lash out on me."

Jaken was taken aback by her response. "How can you say that about Lord Sesshomaru? No mere demon can prevent him from doing anything! Make him angry and you for sure are a dead man."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't do that to Lady Nikala anyway. I think Lord Sesshomaru has feelings for Lady Nikala. That's why he's acting weird."

Jaken burst into laughter. "Lord Sesshomaru? Have feelings for anyone? Ha! Rin, you _are _a ridiculous human child. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't spare anything foolish such as feelings and affections for anyone."

Nikala sighed and Rin glared at Jaken. "Well, whatever will happen, I will still go after him. I need to clear things up with Lord Sesshomaru," said Nikala. "I predict I'll be back soon."

With that, Nikala took off after Sesshomaru, tracing the scent of the dog demon.

She ran through the forest away from the spring, the steam fading away as she ran farther and farther away.

Could what Rin had said be true? Was Sesshomaru really acting in such a way because of her? Did he have feelings for her? However, Jaken had said that Sesshomaru wouldn't feel anything for anyone, so perhaps he didn't like her. Besides, Nikala already had a mate, so she couldn't feel anything for Sesshomaru anyway.

_Had_ a mate. Nikala _had_ a mate, before he was brutally murdered by those damned Thunder Brothers. Would it be so wrong to find another mate?

Nikala stopped in her tracks and cringed, holding her arms close to her chest. Her body began to tremble.

How in the world could she be _thinking_ such things. Nikala was bound to Tairoku, and Tairoku was bound to Nikala, no matter what state of health either of them were in. It was the bond of the fox demons. A bond that could never be broken.

* * *

"Nikala! Nikala!" cried the voice of a young fox-demon boy. The auburn-haired fox-demon girl turned her head to him over her shoulder, giggled maniacally, and ran away again. The fox boy sighed, caught his breath, and started after her again.

"You have to catch me!" she called, tangling through the maze of trees. Her giggles echoed through the forest.

The fox-demon tribe was calm and serene, just as it was any other afternoon. The fox-demon men were out hunting for dinner, the fox-demon women caring for their kits, and the fox-demon children running around the village. The tribe was located deep in the forest where lush green bushes and trees grew. It was a very vibrant place to live, very happy, very safe.

Tairoku stopped and bent down, placing his hands on his knees, panting. He was robbed of his breath as he tried to catch up to his beloved friend, Nikala. A cool breeze came and kissed his sweating face, pulling his long, golden hair that was tied up together along with it gently.

"Nikala!" he cried again, hoping she'd just quit. He fell back on his bottom on the grass and stubbornly tugged at it. "Nikala!"

Finally, a beautiful, small fox-demon girl with long, auburn hair and big, topaz eyes came out from behind the trees and out into the clearing. She noticed Tairoku tugging at the grass with a pout. She placed her dainty hands on her hips.

"Tairoku!" she squeaked. "The point of the game was to catch me! Then it would be your turn to run away."

Tairoku looked up at and twitched his nose. "I know the point of _Tag_, Nikala. But it's not fair; you're younger than I am and have more energy. I can't keep up with you," he complained.

Nikala sighed and walked over to him, falling to her knees in the tall grass. "You're only one year older than I am! You're not _that _much older," she said.

"Yeah, but you're six. I'm seven. I'm practically a grown fox already," he said. "I can't be playing baby games with you."

It was Nikala's turn to pout as her eyebrows narrowed. She crossed her arms and after a moment of trying to look threatening and failing, the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile and giggled. "You're old."

Tairoku raised his eyebrows. "Huh? I'm not old."

Nikala pointed a finger at him. "Yes you are! You said you were practically a grown fox! That makes you old!" Tairoku's eyes quickly widened and he climbed to his feet, pointing his own finger in her face.

"I am not old! I am very young! I am just a little boy!" he cried. Nikala burst into a fit of giggles. "What? What?"

"You just admitted you were a little boy! Little boys play Tag!" Nikala fell on her back in constant giggling. Tairoku stared at her strangely, blushing just the slightest.

"Not all little boys play Tag. Besides, I'm plenty man enough to go out hunting with the adults," Tairoku claimed. Nikala stopped her giggling and opened one eye, arching her eyebrow. The both of them knew that that was a lie and both broke into fits of giggling. Nikala's tail pulled Tairoku to the ground and they laughed together, faces in the tall blades of grass.

"Hey, Nikala," Tairoku said softly, after they had stopped their laughing.

"Hmm?"

"You're my best friend," he said with a smile. Nikala smiled back.

"You're my best friend too, Tairoku," she said.

"Let's make a pact," he suggested. Nikala cocked her head.

"What do you mean? What kind of pact?"

"Let's make a promise to the fox bond. Let's bind ourselves to each other. No matter what state of health we're in—whether we are dead or alive—we will always belong to each other."

Nikala smiled widely and nodded. She liked the idea. She raised her hand, palm facing Tairoku, and he did the same, his palm facing Nikala. They pressed their palms together.

"The fox bond."


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Yo peeps. Just posted a chapter for DWK, so if you read that story, it's there. Hopefully. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing you guys. It means a lot. There's nothing more I like than getting reviews for my stories. Okay maybe I do like other things more than that, but that's one of my favorite things. ^____^ Okay. R&R! Chanks! **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Eight:: **

**

* * *

**

Nikala wandered through the forest, getting farther and farther away from the hot spring and clearing of cherry blossom trees. She traced the scent of Lord Sesshomaru to another clearing, one that led to a dead end—a cliff—with him standing at the edge of it.

Nikala walked up to him slowly, keeping in mind what Jaken had said.

"_He likes his peace and quiet." _

Well, if she disturbed his peace and quiet, she was truly sorry, but this had to be cleared up. Could Nikala really be the reason for Sesshomaru's odd behavior? And could it be perhaps that he really did like her in an affectionate way, like Rin had suggested?

She stood about ten feet from him for the longest time in silence, just watching him stare out into the town below, bearing her eyes into his back. The wind carried his long, silvery-white hair and fur along with it, making his appearance look even more majestic.

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke in his deep voice, breaking the long-lasting silence between them.

"Shouldn't you be in the spring with Rin and Jaken? I stopped because you three were urging to go in," he said. Nikala sighed.

"Actually, my lord, it was Rin who asked you, and then you agreed to stop by," Nikala corrected. Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned to her.

"You dare oppose Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked softly, but firmly.

"My lord, it is nothing to become angry about," Nikala reasoned. Lord Sesshomaru turned his head and stuck his nose up high.

"Why are you here?" he sniffed.

Nikala entwined her fingers together and looked down at them. Her long, golden tail waved in back of her, a rhythmic movement keeping its beat.

"Master Jaken and Rin have told me that you have been acting rather peculiar ever since my arrival," she began. "Does it have anything to do with me?" She added the last part very softly, almost as if she hadn't wanted him to hear it.

Sesshomaru stood very still for quite some time. She couldn't even see the steady rising of his shoulders every time he was breathing in. It looked as if he weren't even breathing at all.

"My lord?" she asked again.

"This is none of your business," he said sharply.

"So I have nothing to do with—" Lord Sesshomaru cut her off.

"It has nothing to do with you!" he growled, turning to face her with an angry expression. His golden eyes were glaring at her, cold and hateful. Nikala stumbled back, extremely startled by his expression. Such an evil, hateful expression he wore. He scared her.

"M-my lord… I…"

She was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say at a face so angry as his?

Sesshomaru growled before turning his head back. Breezes blew past them again, continuing to drag their hair along in the wind.

"Go. Find your son. Leave us," he hissed, his voice cold and quiet.

Nikala felt as if he had driven a sword through her heart, twisting the blade in deeper. She stared at him, utterly shocked, utterly destroyed.

"My lord… Please…." Tears began to form in her eyes. He was just letting her go? Throwing her out? Abandoning her from his affiliation?

"Go, Lady Nikala. Leave, now."

Nikala gulped. He wouldn't even look at her and tell her this. He had to hide… like a coward.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you telling me to go?" she cried, her tears falling from her eyes even faster. Sesshomaru refrained from turning to face her. She wasn't worth it.

_It's for the best,_ he thought. _I can't have her around anymore. This strange and annoying feeling in my heart won't go away unless she leaves!_

Nikala's body trembled as she held herself, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My lord, please… have mercy. Let me stay. You helping me find my son means so much to me. I can't do this without you and your keen sense of smell and sight," she said, sobbing and folding her hands together. She fell to her knees and bowed down to him. "I will do anything. I am forever in your debt for saving me from dehydration, remember?"

"There is nothing you can do but leave us forever," Sesshomaru said. "Go."

Nikala lifted her head from the ground, her tear-stained face still pouring tears from her eyes. She breathed unevenly a final sigh and bowed her head.

"If you wish, then, my lord. I shall leave you and Master Jaken and young Rin… forever," she whispered. She stood from the ground and, taking one final look at Sesshomaru, turned on her heel and began to walk back into the forest.

She was stopped, however, when she spotted a small girl, spying from the trees, many tears streaming down her face from her big, brown eyes.

"Rin," Nikala whispered and began to cry even harder.

"My lady Nikala… don't… leave us…" sobbed Rin, coming out from behind the trees. Sesshomaru turned his head over his shoulder to peer at them.

"Believe me, dear one… I wish I wouldn't have to. But it is Lord Sesshomaru's wish for me to leave."

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru. "I know. Why, my lord? Why must Lady Nikala leave?"

"Because, as I have said before, she does not belong with us," Lord Sesshomaru said. "She belongs with her own kind."

"But her own kind is gone!" Rin shouted back with her teary eyes. "Her own kind is dead!" She was interrupted by her sobbing, but shortly continued after in a quieter tone. "How could you throw out someone who is alone ? How can you abandon somebody?"

Sesshomaru was silent. He once again peered back out in front of him. Nikala had kneeled down to Rin's height and embraced her in her arms.

"Oh Rin!" she cried and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to leave, Lady Nikala. You have been a mother to mine, since my real mother is dead. I want you to stay. I don't want to lose another mother," she whispered.

Sesshomaru's heart continued to pound violently against his chest, almost giving him pain. It was a pain that he had never experienced before. It was a pain that was more painful than the deepest, most critical wound he'd ever gotten. Worse than when he had lost his arm to his younger half-brother.

He gulped and sighed, finally turning to face the two embracing females. One a fox-demon with such intricate beauty who made his heart race wildly, the other a mere human who he wanted to believe he held no particular feeling for but truly did.

Seeing them like this made him, for the first time, confused about what to do next. He knew keeping Nikala around would only torment him even more, making his heart do these weird and irritating things to him. But if he let her go, Rin would probably leave as well, which should have been a good thing to Sesshomaru, considering he thought of humans as nothing but trash, but this human in particular held a special place in his heart that he knew he couldn't vacate. She had to stay with him. He knew it.

"Lady Nikala," Lord Sesshomaru sighed, and Nikala let go of Rin to turn to the majestic and handsome white dog-demon.

_She must leave! I cannot take this damned feeling my heart is giving me! It makes me vulnerable! Weakness is not an answer._

"My lord?" Nikala sniffed, blinking her wide, topaz eyes, filled with that salty water substance.

_Rin must stay. I cannot have her leave me. Even if she is human, I cannot let Rin go. If Nikala leaves, so does she. Nikala…._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

_But Nikala's odd aura… how it affects me…. It's unacceptable. I can't deal with it any longer. That affect she has on me… it's tremendous! Nikala must leave._

"Lady Nikala…" Lord Sesshomaru said again, and then sighed. "… You may stay."

Both Nikala and Rin gasped and squealed with delight. They hugged each other tightly. Then, Nikala rushed up to Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him, squeezing him in a tight, affectionate hug.

His heart raced a million beats per second and it wouldn't stop, not with her physical contact.

_What… is… this?_

"Oh, my lord…. Thank you!" Nikala sighed and pressed her lips against his cheek in gratitude.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Yo peeps, again! So here's another chapter, only because I feel so generous right now. [: I'm working on chapter twelve right now, but I'm installing my Sims2 Nightlife (which I finally have!!!!! I now own all expansion packs! Woot!! Sims2 guru, right here, ya'll!!!), so I'll be playing that right now. :D Enjoy! R&R too, por favor. Grass-iass. XD Ciaozies. **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Nine:: **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru's heart beat like a jackhammer in his chest. What had just happened? Had Nikala just kissed his cheek in exchange for letting her stay?

_This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have let her stay!_ his conscious yelled at him. _Now a fire storms in your chest where your heart is. Now you are vulnerable. You are no longer the most fearful demon of all of Japan. You are _weak_._

Sesshomaru glared and pushed Nikala off of him. She looked at him with utter shock and disbelief. It had been just a kiss after all.

_What's gotten him so fired up? _she asked herself, cocking her head.

"That is unnecessary," Sesshomaru growled. "Just because I let you stay does not mean there is need for physical contact."

Nikala gulped and nodded very fast, her topaz eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry, my lord. It will never happen again," she said quickly. He tore his glaring eyes off of her and started back through the forest.

"We are leaving," he mentioned and disappeared through the trees.

Nikala watched him go sadly. "I just wanted to thank him," she whispered.

"I know, Lady Nikala. I think maybe he just isn't ready for that yet," Rin suggested, still having hope that Sesshomaru would grow on Nikala.

"Or perhaps I'm moving too fast," muttered Nikala in a voice that only she could hear.

_I'm sorry, Tairoku. I can't help but think that I'm breaking our fox bond, aren't I?_

Rin and Nikala followed Sesshomaru through the forest. They met him back at the hot spring where they found Jaken tying his kimono together.

"Ah, so Lady Nikala has talked with you, I presume, my lord?" Jaken asked with a sly grin. Sesshomaru shot him a death gaze, which made Jaken immediately stop his grinning and bowed. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! It was not my place!"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but shot a gaze at Nikala, who looked at him back straight in the eye. She felt as if they were communicating only with their eyes, for she knew what he was telling her.

"_We shall never speak of this again." _

She nodded and bowed her head. Rin stood beside Nikala, sliding her hand through Nikala's and grasping it.

"Are we ready to go, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked innocently. Sesshomaru met eyes with her and nodded.

"Indeed. We'll stop again for camp during nightfall," he said and led the way away from the springs.

*** * ***

That night, Sesshomaru and his gang stopped and made camp in another clearing that was surrounded by a wood of tall trees. They hadn't found any trace of the small fox boy, or of Sesshomaru's target, Naraku. Nikala was becoming discouraged and depression suddenly hit her again throughout the night.

She lay up against a tree, staring out into the mass of many other trees ahead of her, her eyes blank. What if Shippo really was gone? What if he was eaten by the Thunder Brothers, like Jaken had suggested? As horrible as it may be, Nikala was starting to believe he was right. They hadn't found any trace of her small boy. His scent was clear to her like night and day, yet she hadn't caught any trace of it. Were they just not close enough? Were they not following his path?

She didn't know what to think. Tears strolled down her face in silence as the others (aside from Sesshomaru) lay dormant beside her. It panged her heart to believe that Shippo was dead. Her little kit, her baby, her son. The boy she and Tairoku treasured since his arrival. The boy they adored, loved, cared for, raised… there was a chance that he was gone.

Nikala swallowed, but the large lump in her throat prevented it from going down and stuck there. She breathed in heavily, trying hard not to cry out loud.

_Tairoku… I've failed. I've failed to protect our son. I've failed as a mother,_ she thought and closed her eyes. Images of her once happy family sped passed her eyes, remembering their past.

"_Nikala, you haven't failed, my love,"_ whispered a voice in her gasped silently. That wasn't just any voice. That was _his_ voice.

"Tairoku," she whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and saw before her a spectral form of Tairoku, his color faint and transparent. However, he was still tall and handsome with those beautiful amber eyes and his long, golden hair, a golden tail swaying behind him.

He smiled at her, that wonderful smile that made her heart beat exceptionally fast. The tears fell down faster.

"How could you think that you have failed as a mother? You are only having trouble," he said. "You are doing an excellent job as a mother. You _will_ find our son, our Shippo."

"But how Tairoku? How can I find him if I have no trace of his scent? It's been so long since I've been with Shippo, I'm losing it. I'm losing his scent."

Tairoku's smile widened and he knelt down beside to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He narrowed the space between the faces so that they were inches apart.

"Follow me," he whispered and then suddenly, he was gone. Nikala's eyes widened in fear at the disappearance of her late fox mate, but soon she spotted a faint, silver glow in the distance.

She immediately stood from her sitting place and ran after it, quickly transforming into the beautiful auburn fox she was, her original golden tail shifting to the auburn color as the rest of her body.

She followed the silver glow that she suspected was her mate with her keen sight. She had forgotten about the others she'd left behind. None were important now. She was with Tairoku. How, she wasn't sure, but there was a possibility that he could tell her where Shippo was, or maybe refresh his scent in her sense of smell.

Nikala hadn't realized how far away Tairoku was taking her from her group, and she didn't care. Anything to get her closer to Shippo.

_Even if it risks losing my life._

"_It won't risk your life, Nikala,"_ she heard Tairoku's voice say, which brought relief to her. Though she'd give her life for her baby boy any day, the idea of being able to live another day with him brought her happiness.

_I just want my kitsune in my arms. I want my baby._

"_I know, Nikala," _Tairoku responded. _"I know you do. And I do too; I want our baby in your arms as well."_

She knew he wanted this because there wasn't a possibility that Tairoku could ever hold Shippo ever again. Tairoku was gone.

After many long hours of running, Tairoku's silver glow brought her to a place that smelt of burnt brush. But the second scent was so much more stronger and Nikala immediately burst into tears from her fox eyes.

It was the scent of the fox tribe.


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Just finished two more chapters (twelve and thirteen). I can't wait to post them so you can read them! I have a feeling you guys will like them. _I _like them. Gosh I have so much to write. I don't even know when I'm going to end the story. This story might end up having about one hundred chapters! Just kidding! Maybe I'll split it up into seasons, like TV shows. This will be the first season, the next story will be the second.... OMG. I just remembered how I was going to end it! Cool! Yeah, I think I'll split them up into seasons, but that means I'm gonna have to rename the title (just adding Season 1) so you guys'll know which one is which. Okie dokles... R&R and enjoy! Happy Mother's Day to all of you mothers!!! XD Ciao! **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Ten:: **

**

* * *

**

_The tribe,_ Nikala thought in a whisper. _You brought me to the fox tribe._

"_Find Shippo's scent, Nikala,"_ said Tairoku. _"Find his scent and then trace him again. You have time. Shippo is alive."_

Nikala gasped and her red fox eyes widened with surprise. Her heart pounded against her chest with excitement.

_He's alive?!_ she exclaimed.

Tairoku's figure appeared in front of her fox body and smiled with a nod.

"Yes, Shippo is alive. I have been keeping an eye on him."

_Then, Hiten… is he… ?_

"Yes, Hiten is dead. Shippo and his new friends slew him. I used my pelt to protect them."

_Shippo's alive… and he's found people to stay with? Is he staying in one place?_

"Yes, he's found others to stay with, but they aren't staying in one place. They too are traveling. Shippo's new friends are searching for an evil half-demon by the name of Naraku."

Nikala gasped again. _Naraku… that is the demon Lord Sesshomaru is after. Perhaps we will come across Shippo!_

"Perhaps. Hopefully that will happen."

_Who are the companions Shippo travels with?_

"Another half-demon by the name of InuYasha; a mortal girl, Kagome; a monk named Miroku; and a demon-slayer named Sango."

Nikala nodded and scraped the dirt with her paw absentmindedly.

_Indeed, I will keep that in mind. They are treating him well, I hope? Especially the demon-slayer? _Her thoughts worried on that mortal.

Tairoku chuckled and smiled. "Of course they are, my love. Especially the demon-slayer."

Nikala pulled the sides of her mouth into a smile, quite a different smile on a fox muzzle than on a humanoid face.

"And Nikala?"

_Yes, Tairoku?_

"I know how your heart beats to this Lord Sesshomaru."

She sat stunned, unsure of what to say next. His tone hadn't been angry, or upset, but rather understanding, something she definitely did not expect.

"You will not be breaking our fox bond. I know I am dead, and that we are still bonded, but I want you to move on and live your own life. Do not be stuck to me when you cannot touch me anymore," he said.

_But Tairoku! How can I move on? You are the love of my life! We made the fox bond because of our unconditional love for each other._

"I know, and I will never stop loving you, but you don't have to stop loving me. You can still love me, and have another mate. You won't break our bond. The fox bond allows the bonders to love others, as long as their bonding mate permits it. I know you have a special place for this Lord Sesshomaru in your heart, but you can also have a place for me as well."

Nikala smiled again and nodded.

_Thank you, Tairoku. There will always be a place for you in my heart._

Tairoku smiled even wider. "I'm very glad to hear that from you, my love." He knelt down to her and pressed his head against her furry one. "And I will always be watching my two favorite and most beloved foxes."

After that, he was no longer the humanoid but the beautiful golden fox he truly was, his head still press against her own.

_I will always love you, Nikala. Never forget that. _

_As will I, Tairoku._

He parted from her head, licked her face affectionately like they had done many times as kitsune playfully, and also growing up romantically. And then, right before her eyes, Tairoku began to dissipate into thin air, his transparent figure fading away.

_Tairoku…_

_Nikala…_

And he left her alone in the abandoned fox tribe that was formally their home, laying in the dirt, reviving her scents of her fellow foxes.

*** * ***

She wandered along the coast of the lake near her fox tribe. It had only been a couple of hours ago that Tairoku had been with her, telling her that her fox boy was still alive and traveling with new companions who were taking care of him. She didn't know how to express how happy she was. Her heart was so filled with joy and she longed even more to reunite with her son.

The lake was a spot that Nikala grew up with, playing and splashing with her many friends, where Tairoku took her to be alone and where she ended up pregnant with her kitsune, and where she and her mate took Shippo to play with him. It was a place she held many memories with.

Now transformed back to her humanoid state, she ran a dainty hand along the water of the river. It felt cold and refreshing in the warm night and it brought back her memories. She could imagine herself bathing Shippo when he was just a baby, splashing him with the water. She remembered him laughing hysterically whenever the water splashed in his face. She smiled at the memory.

She lay against a nearby tree and gazed at the relaxing water. She was so focused on the water that she hadn't noticed the mysterious, white figure standing between a couple of trees behind her.

"You find peace here, Lady Nikala?" asked Sesshomaru. Nikala immediately turned her head to find him standing behind her.

"My lord, forgive me but I did not notice you standing there," Nikala apologized. "How long have you been there?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. "What made you suddenly return back to your destroyed tribe?" he asked, changing the subject.

Nikala glanced away, embarrassed. Would he think she was insane if she told him that the ghost of her mate led her here? Most likely, since ghosts didn't exist.

But there was nothing else to tell him, and she needed to tell him that she knew that Shippo was indeed alive, and traveling with new companions—a lot like herself.

"I… well I saw my mate," she admitted, looking up at Sesshomaru, who wore a bewildered expression. "Yes, he was dead, but he was a spirit. That's what brought me here."

"A _spirit_?" he asked her softly.

_I knew it. I shouldn't have told him. He will never believe me about seeing Tairoku._

"Yes," she whispered a bit too softly. Of course, her tone was not too soft for Sesshomaru's incredible ears. "He told me that Shippo was alive, that he was traveling with some new companions." She became more confident telling him, now that her faith was returning.

_Shippo is alive. Shippo is alive!_

"He's… alive," said Sesshomaru slowly. "And did Tairoku happen to mention these companions?"

Nikala nodded. "He did. There is a half-demon a couple of humans traveling with him."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened just the slightest. "A half-demon? What is this half-demon's name?"

"His name is InuYasha, my lord," Nikala replied. And at this, Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widened extremely. Nikala looked at him with worry. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"InuYasha…" His voice trailed off. "And the humans?"

"There is are two human girls—one a demon-slayer—and they go by the names of Kagome and Sango. The other is a man, a monk, named Miroku, my lord."

"InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku."

"Do you know these people?" asked Nikala.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Huh. Do I…" He looked out into the water, then glanced back at her. "Is this really why you ran off? Because you saw the ghost of your late lover?"

Nikala glanced down at her enjoined fingers again in embarrassment. "Yes, it is." She looked back at Sesshomaru. "And I figured, since I know where my son is and I have his scent refreshed in my memory, I can go out and look for him on my own, so I won't have to burden you with my presence any longer."

Sesshomaru glared at her and walked towards her. She looked at him, startled and stepped back a couple of paces, but not enough for him not to reach her. They were inches apart now, her looking up at his incredible beauty.

"You do not know where your son is, first of all, only his state of health and who he is traveling with," he started. "Second, what makes you think you have become a burden on my behalf?"

Nikala widened her eyes and gasped silently.

"My lord…?" she whispered.

"I agreed to let you stay with us until you have found your son. I see you have not found him yet. Our agreement still lays intact. You are to stay with us until then," he said.

"Besides," he continued. "Rin would be upset to not have woken up to you next to her. It might be best not to break the human girl's heart."

Nikala stared at him with such amazement. Who was this demon standing before her? How was it that his indifferent and cold attitude had completely shifted to a welcoming and caring difference?

_What has become of you, Lord Sesshomaru? You are indeed a mysterious one_—_the most powerful demon in all of Japan._

Nikala bowed her head to him. "Thank you, my lord."

Suddenly, she felt a touch of the softest skin she had ever felt against her chin as Sesshomaru lifted her head up to face him. Nikala's heart raced a million beats per second and she was sure Sesshomaru could hear it.

Because as soon as she saw his face, she noticed a small yet incredibly handsome smile prancing along his perfect lips.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Working on chapter fourteen right now, so I'll cut this author's note short. Enjoy and R&R, kay-kay? Ciaozies! **-Michele**

**

* * *

****::Chapter Eleven::**

**

* * *

**

His heart was pounding and pounding against his chest with such agony, and such excitement. What was this new feeling, this new attitude? He'd never felt so much… love and kindness before. Had he just been intimate with Lady Nikala?

Sesshomaru's head swirled in all sorts of directions. Once again, he was utterly confused and it angered him, but somehow he couldn't throw out his rage on Nikala there. Not again. It was almost like he _wanted_ to be kind to her. He wanted to care.

_How is that possible?! _Sesshomaru asked frantically. _Lord Sesshomaru cares for no one! Not demons, not humans… especially not female demons such as Lady Nikala. She is merely a traveling companion, nothing more. I _feel _nothing for her. Lord Sesshomaru loves no one._

But was he certain? No, of course he wasn't. For the first time, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't certain about anything that was related to Nikala. His mind went blank whenever she appeared and he had no control on the functions of his body.

The way she looked at him with her big topaz eyes made him nervous.

_Lord Sesshomaru is _never_ nervous! Ever! What in the hell…_

But it was true. And when he was looking at her saddened face, her lonely topaz eyes reached out to him and touched his heart. He'd known that she was supposed to be such a beauty, but her eyes so intoxicating made him realize that she was more than just a beauty, but a goddess. Her figure was so flawlessly shaped, a perfectly-sized round bust, beautiful angelic face, and auburn hair even softer than his white fur. If she thought Lord Sesshomaru was a god, then maybe she had to be even more than a goddess.

So it was then that he shed that smile. He invited her to stay with him with open arms because, the truth was, Lord Sesshomaru couldn't afford to lose her. He didn't want her to leave.

Lord Sesshomaru was indeed in love with Nikala of the Fox Tribe.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, his small smile gradually growing, and he saw the surprise on her beautiful face. He'd finally realized why his heart had been acting in such a way, and he hadn't recognized the feeling because he'd never felt it before. Yes, it was true that Lord Sesshomaru, the most feared demon in all of feudal Japan, was in love with the fox demon.

Her topaz eyes sparkled at him as he eventually saw her perfect lips form into a much wider smile. A smile that made his heart jump.

What was the strangest thing was that Sesshomaru was welcoming these feelings. He didn't try to deny them or push them away. He invited them in. He _wanted_ them to come in.

"Oh, my lord," sighed Nikala, her eyes swimming in tears. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

She couldn't help but fling her arms around Sesshomaru. He had no idea how much he was doing for her. She had to give him her thanks, and a hug was a very meaningful way to give them. However, she had remembered that last time she thanked him with a hug and a kiss, but she was maybe hoping that he had forgotten that.

_That's not likely, though, _she thought. _Lord Sesshomaru is not feeble-minded. He wouldn't forget such a memory._

And she was right. Lord Sesshomaru had most definitely not forget what she had done to him, and also what he had done to her. Instead of repeating the last embracement they shared, he welcomed it by placing his arms around her tender body.

_She's so soft. Her skin… is so soft,_ he thought and ran his fingers through her long, silky, auburn hair. Her golden tail absentmindedly wrapped itself around his right leg, and her left, tying them together.

_So this is what it feels like, _he wondered. _This is what it feels like to embrace, to comfort… to love._

There was now definitely some vulnerability to Lord Sesshomaru.

_No one can know. Not even Nikala. _He paused for a bit. _No, I cannot keep this my own secret. It is too great. She must know._

But Sesshomaru didn't know how to break it to her. And besides, Nikala had her own mate. She was already in love with another demon. There was no place for him in her heart.

_No matter, _Sesshomaru thought. _It's better that way anyway. I cannot have any weaknesses. Love is for the weak, remember? Lord Sesshomaru has no weaknesses._

He could keep telling himself that a million times, but a million and one more wouldn't convince him to rid of his love for the fox-demon woman. It would always lay wild and hungry in his heart.

_I cannot let anyone hurt her, _he thought. _If anyone were to hurt this fox demon, they would surely be dead by my hands._

He felt her nuzzle her head against his chest, another foreign action to him. He looked down at her, continuing to comb her long hair with his elegant claws.

"My lord?" she called to him in that sweet, innocent voice she had.

"Yes, Lady Nikala?"

"Tairoku… he told me something about our fox bond. Do you know what a fox bond is?" she asked.

"I am not familiar with the ways of the foxes, considering I am no fox demon," he said. Nikala sighed.

"Right. I'm sorry. Are dogs really that different from us foxes?"

"Foxes come from the same family as us dogs, but we both have our differences and ways of life. Tell me what Tairoku told you about this fox bond," Sesshomaru said.

"Of course. Well, first of all, a fox bond is a bond made by fox demons who wish to stay with their bonder for all eternity. The fox bond still lays intact even when one of the bonders is dead," she explained. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Go on."

"Of course. The fox bond also indicates that the bonders must possess no other lover other than their bonder." She paused for just a moment, then continued on. "However, Tairoku informed me that… a bonder may permit the other bonder to have other lovers if they so desire." She said the last part slowly and softly.

"I see," said Sesshomaru.

"My lord," said Nikala, "Tairoku has given me permission to have other mates, other lovers. I can fall in love with another person without breaking our fox bond. Person and demon alike."

"And what happens when you break a fox bond?" asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"Terrible, terrible things," said Nikala. "The breaker of the fox bond undergoes severe agony to the heart. It is as if their life is being pulled away from them. It is punishment for breaking a bond that should never be broken. It is punishment for breaking the heart of your bonder."

"Love must be very powerful amongst the fox demons," Sesshomaru wondered.

"Yes. That is why it is very foolish to form a fox bond if the bonder is going to fool around with other demons or humans. A fox bond is never to be fooled with."

"How do you form a fox bond?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's more spiritual, I may say. Though, it's quite simple. You touch palms with your desired fox bonder and chant to the fox gods whom it is you are willing to bond with. The fox gods bind you together forever."

Nikala stopped and remembered when Tairoku suggested they make a fox bond. They had only been kitsune, small little fox children, but she had come to believe that that had to be the best decision she had ever made.

_It _was_ the best decision I had ever made. Tairoku was well worth it._

She thought about Lord Sesshomaru, and what Tairoku had said about her having a special place for him in her heart.

_Is it true? _she asked herself. _Am I really falling in love with Lord Sesshomaru? Is there really a special place in my heart for him?_

She lifted her head to look at his face. God, was he so handsome. As handsome as a god. A dog god.

Sesshomaru continued to comb her hair when he noticed her looking up at him. He looked down at her curiously.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked.

Nikala smiled and shook her head. "No, it's nothing," she replied.

_Thank you, Tairoku, for allowing me to love another man, another demon. I will be forever grateful for your generosity._

She stared and stared at Sesshomaru as he peered out into the lake that held many of her fox tribe memories, believing that she had really fallen in love with the majestic dog demon lord.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Yo peeps. I'm watching American Idol. Um... just finished writing chapter fifteen of this story. I think I wrote another chapter for VK, but I'm not sure. I dunno. I'll have to check. Anyway, I don't really know what to write, so I'll let you read the chapter. :D R&R por favor! Chanks. **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Twelve:: **

**

* * *

**

Nikala came back to Sesshomaru's camp with him. With their impeccable speed, they were back in no time. Of course, Lord Sesshomaru was twice, maybe thrice, as fast as the fox demon even in her true form, but she tried her hardest to keep up.

When they returned to camp, Sesshomaru and Nikala stared long into each other's eyes. Nikala had to look up high to see his magnificent golden ones, while he just had to peer down at the auburn fox to look into her deep crimson ones. After exchanging the long stare, Nikala pulled the edges of her mouth into a smile and transformed back into her humanoid figure. The smile remained on her face and was much more beautiful in contrast to her fox smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay, my lord," Nikala whispered to Sesshomaru, so as not to wake Rin, Jaken, and A-Un. He nodded and tossed his gaze over to Rin.

"She will be very pleased to see you in the morning. She always is," he said.

"Did you bring me back for her?" asked Nikala.

Sesshomaru did not answer her question right away.

"I brought you back because I needed to fulfill my promise. It would be wrong to abandon you," he said, echoing Rin's words to him earlier that day. Nikala sighed with a smile.

"I'm very happy to hear that you aren't so evil as to break a promise," she said tenderly. Her small hands in contrast to his reached out to gently grasp his claws. She entangled her fingers through his and tightened her grip, widening her smile. To his surprise, Sesshomaru tightened them back.

_Is this what I'm supposed to do? _he wondered.

"Of course, my lady," he said, equally tender.

His heart was pounding again with such excitement as he held her dainty hands. It was hard for him to believe that he had actually felt love in his heart. Why was this? Why now? Why her? Questions clouded his mind, but at that moment he didn't care. He wanted her. He actually wanted _her_.

_The beautiful fox demon, Nikala…._

*** * ***

The next morning, Sesshomaru had been true to his word that Rin would wake up happy to Nikala's presence. She smiled widely at her, happy that she was still traveling with his group.

They left early to cover more ground. Now that Nikala had Shippo's scent back, they were hoping that it would be faster to finding him.

"_He's still alive."_ Tairoku's words still echoed in her mind, giving her hope and faith.

_I'm going to find him. I'm going to find him very soon._

What had occurred between her and Sesshomaru had been kept a secret from the others. She kept her mouth shut because she had the faintest feeling that Sesshomaru would not want this broadcasted.

_He is, after all, a fearful demon. Affections such as last night must not occur to those of the strongest demons._

But it had happened. _It had happened._ And neither of them would ever forget it. Both Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Nikala were in love with each other, and the other did not know it.

Nikala traveled up in the front with Sesshomaru and Jaken, Rin and A-Un closely behind them. She needed to guide the others to her son, using the scent she had picked up. And from what Sesshomaru picked up at the deserted fox tribe, he helped as well, using his keen senses.

"We're going to find him," she whispered to herself. "We're going to find him."

"You're very confident, Lady Nikala," Sesshomaru said, noticing the very eager look on her face.

"Yes, are you sure we'll even find him?" Jaken piped. Nikala stopped dead and her tracks and her eyes widened. Negativity was not needed at this time. And Sesshomaru apparently agreed.

"That is _not_ what I was implying," Sesshomaru hissed at Jaken, stomping on his head with a foot. Jaken squealed as he was pummeled to the ground.

"Ohhh… must… never… be… pessimistic… around… Lord… Sesshomaru… again…" he whimpered. Rin merely glanced at him, but continued on after Lord Sesshomaru.

"Master Jaken shouldn't have said that," Rin said. "I _know_ we'll find Shippo. I have faith."

Nikala's agitated face softened at Rin's words. She looked down to see a very wide-smiling Rin, her eyes sparkling with hope.

Nikala nodded. "I have faith too," she replied and held Rin close to her like the daughter she never had.

Sesshomaru stopped and glanced back at Nikala and Rin in embracement. The sudden chill ran down his spine and he knew that he wanted to be a part of that embracement as well. But instead of wrapping his arms around them, he said, "We'd best keep up our pace."

Nikala and Rin looked over to Lord Sesshomaru and nodded in agreement. Rin grabbed a hold of A-Un's reigns and pulled them with her as she followed Nikala and Sesshomaru. Jaken was just barely getting himself out of the ground and stumbled after them, shouting and pleading for his lord to wait for him.

Nikala walked next to Sesshomaru as they trailed down the forest. It was until Rin pointed it out that both Nikala and Sesshomaru noticed it.

"Lady Nikala, Lord Sesshomaru… your tails," she said and pointed to their backs. The two of them craned their necks behind them and noticed, in great embarrassment, that Nikala's golden tail had been wrapped around the tail of Sesshomaru's white fur.

Nikala gasped slightly and blushed a deep crimson, biting her bottom lip. Her tail was securely grasped onto his tail and wouldn't let go. This was basically holding his hand, and she was exposing it to the whole world.

Sesshomaru stared at the two tied tails and wondered what _this_ was. He knew it was a sign of affection, but why was _she_ doing it? She had just exposed feelings for him in front of Rin.

But they had no more time to think of that any longer because then, a sudden whip of sharp wind blew passed them and the scent of the demon Sesshomaru had been searching for filled the air.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Hhhhhola ya'll. How are you doing? Agh! The three-hour _Lost_ episode (which is actually a recap and then a two-hour episode after) is gonna start in THREE MINUTES! I can't believe it's the season finale! Oh no! :O Anyway, enjoy the chappie. R&R and chankies! XD **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Thirteen:: **

**

* * *

**

The scent of Naraku filled the forest as a chill ran down Nikala's spine. This only made her tail tighten itself around his fur even more, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind.

Rin poked her head from behind Nikala and Sesshomaru as they stood in front of her like a protective guard. Jaken had finally caught up to Sesshomaru, huffing and puffing out of breath.

"My lord…" he gasped. "It's Naraku. He's here!"

"Maybe not, but I think someone has come in his stead," replied Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the area. He rested them on one part of the forest where an opening in the trees lay exposed.

A young woman dressed in a beautifully patterned kimono carrying a fan walked out from the opening of the trees. Her red eyes were narrowed into a glare as she came face to face with Sesshomaru and his crew.

"Kagura!" cried Jaken. "What are you doing here?" He pointed a tiny, green finger accusingly at her.

"Looking for you, imp," Kagura smirked. Jaken widened his eyes and shuddered. Her red gaze turned to Sesshomaru. "I was actually searching for you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, but then her eyes rested on the beautiful fox demon next to him and she grinned wickedly. "But looks like someone beat me to it. State your name, fox demon."

Nikala narrowed her eyes and tilted her chin upward aristocratically. "No one to your concern," replied Nikala. Kagura smirked again.

"Your right; I don't care for any fox demons, but I'm just curious to know who the new companion is of Lord Sesshomaru. Those don't come around so often, do they?" She looked over at Sesshomaru. "I just want to know who Naraku's new target will be, after the girl incident."

Sesshomaru gave her an icy glare as he growled, being reminded of how Naraku had taunted him by trying to devour Sesshomaru and his power, and then kidnapping Rin and forcing him to follow after. It was the whole reason they were out to seek Naraku in the first place: to destroy him.

"What do you want, Kagura?" hissed Sesshomaru. Kagura was startled by his tone, but kept her face firm.

"Just letting you know that that offer to kill Naraku for me in exchange of the Shikon Jewel shard is still open," she bargained. She reached into her kimono and pulled out a tiny fragment of a pink, sparkling jewel. Nikala widened her eyes at it.

"The Shikon Jewel shard?" she asked with surprise. Sesshomaru and Kagura turned to Nikala with curiosity.

"What do you know of the Jewel?" asked Kagura in a sneer.

"The Thunder Brothers came after my village for it. Both of them carried many fragments of the Jewel. They destroyed everyone in my village with their gained power from the Jewel and were only hungry to find more shards," explained Nikala.

"And they killed your mate in the process," Sesshomaru murmured. Nikala looked into his golden eyes and nodded.

"Yes, that's right."

"The Thunder Brothers are dead now, but our bargain is not. What about it, Lord Sesshomaru? Will you take the offer?" asked Kagura.

"My answer still stays the same: no. I will not kill Naraku for you, or for a Shikon shard. I have no interest in those shards," said Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru already has all the power he needs. He is the strongest demon in all of Japan. No Shikon shard or Jewel can give him any more power," Jaken boasted. Kagura sent him a nasty sneer, which sent chills down Jaken's spine, but he still tried to stay strong. "Try anything nasty, Kagura, and you'll feel the wrath of my Staff of Two Heads."

Kagura cackled. "Ha! Stupid little imp. Like your staff could win against my wind?"

"If you're done pestering us, it would be nice if you could step out of the way for us to pass," Sesshomaru said coldly to Kagura. She stopped taunting Jaken and turned to him, meeting his glare with her own.

"You're after Naraku anyway, I should have known. It was a waste of time to try and give you the shard anyway. Just so you know, though," Kagura's eyes landed on Nikala, who glared her topaz ones right back at her, "I'd keep her safe and away from Naraku. He will use anything to distract you and use your vulnerability against you." Sesshomaru glared even harder and realized she was referring to Nikala as his vulnerability. Kagura pointed her fan to the conjoined tails of the fox and dog demon. "You both better be careful," she warned again. Then, she plucked a feather from her hair.

"Wait, Kagura," Jaken said. "Where is Naraku hiding? If you're telling us to go after him, surely you must tell us where he is."

"Shall I?" Kagura said and she threw down the feather, which became big enough to carry her and one of person. She sat on her knees as she scanned the faces of Sesshomaru's affiliation. "Well, I guess you'll soon find out." And with that, she flew up into the air, the wind trailing at high speed behind her, blowing against Sesshomaru's group, and disappeared.

"Who was she?" asked Nikala to Sesshomaru after she had left.

"Naraku's spawn," replied Sesshomaru. Nikala cocked her head in confusion.

"His spawn? So shouldn't she not be telling you to go after Naraku and kill him? She offered a Shikon Jewel shard in exchange for his death!" Nikala exclaimed.

"Kagura's rebelling against Naraku, so we think," said Jaken. "Naraku holds her heart in his hand, and if Naraku is dead, then she will be free."

"So Kagura wants to kill Naraku so she can live freely," Rin pitched in.

"And Kagura knows that Sesshomaru is the only demon that is strong enough to kill Naraku. Except from our last encounter; that pitiful half-breed InuYasha tried to prove himself stronger than my lord!" Jaken exclaimed.

Nikala widened her eyes, as did Sesshomaru, but not as wide as the fox demon's.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said sternly.

"InuYasha? A half-demon? He's traveling with Shippo! You mean to tell me you've run into them before?" she asked.

"Yes, of course! Lord Sesshomaru is only chasing after him to kill the despicable half-breed he calls his brother."

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru barked, baring his teeth and glaring at Jaken. Jaken widened his bug-eyes and gulped. What had he said to set off Lord Sesshomaru?

"InuYasha is your _brother_?" asked Nikala softly. "And you're going after him to _kill_ him? But he's traveling with Shippo! Surely he must be a good person. Tairoku said he was taking care of Shippo!"

"Tairoku is dead, isn't he? How does he know InuYasha?" asked Rin to Nikala, but she ignored her question. Her focus was set on Sesshomaru.

"It will be easier to find him now. You know this InuYasha. He's your brother," she whispered, and then she smiled. "He's your brother!"

"Half-brother," Jaken corrected. "Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha share the same father, but different mothers. InuYasha was born from a human mother."

"Regardless of who he was born from, InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru are still related. Why hadn't you told me he was your brother when I said he was looking after Shippo?" asked Nikala.

"He is not someone I am proud of. I am ashamed to be related to someone who has human blood in their veins," Sesshomaru whispered so that Rin could not hear.

"But he's watching my Shippo, my kitsune. Surely that must change your heart," said Nikala, equally as soft as she grabbed for Sesshomaru's hand, entwining her fingers with his own. Sesshomaru stared at her beautiful face, her eyes wide with innocence.

"My lord! What is this affection you are giving?" cried Jaken when he saw his and Nikala's fingers entwined. Sesshomaru sent a growl towards Jaken, who immediately cowered behind A-Un.

_Never speak to him like that again, Jaken!_ he told himself mentally.

"You've never seen a small fox boy trailing around with InuYasha? He's very small, auburn hair and a golden tail. He looks a lot like me," said Nikala.

"A small fox boy…" Rin pondered. Suddenly her eyes lit up with utmost surprise. "I can't believe I hadn't remembered before! Lord Sesshomaru, we _have_ run into this fox boy before! We've come across Shippo when we've run into InuYasha in the past! We know Lady Nikala's son!" Rin's face was full of excitement. "My lord, we _have_ to find InuYasha. We have to find Shippo!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's happy and determined face for a long time. He couldn't recall ever seeing a fox boy with the similarities of Nikala, but then again, whenever they'd run into InuYasha, InuYasha had been Sesshomaru's main focus. Anyone else didn't matter to him. He just wanted him dead.

With Nikala's newly regained scent of her son and Sesshomaru's strong scent of his distasteful half-brother, Sesshomaru knew that they would definitely find her son very soon. Now that she knew InuYasha was his brother, she'd be relying on him even more.

_I can't let her down,_ he thought, for the first time thinking for others. _I can't let her down because… well because I'm in love with Lady Nikala._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Kay guys. Can't really write an author's note right now, since I'm watching the finale of Hell's Kitchen. Enjoy the chappie and don't forget to R&R. :D Ciaozies!!**-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Fourteen:: **

**

* * *

**

They picked up their pace and sniffed out the scents of Shippo and InuYasha. Jaken and Rin had a hard time keeping up with the two demons, so they had climbed aboard A-Un, who had no trouble keeping pace with Nikala and Sesshomaru.

"_Lord Sesshomaru is only chasing after him to kill the despicable half-breed he calls his brother."_

Jaken's words echoed in Nikala's mind. _"The despicable half-breed he calls his brother… his brother."_

His brother. Shippo had been traveling with Sesshomaru's brother.

Was it mere coincidence, or destiny? A blessing or a curse? Of course, she was so glad he was okay, being taken care of by the half-demon, the demon-slayer, the monk, and the human girl.

_Who is this other human girl?_

"My lord," Nikala said as they traced the scents. Sesshomaru looked away from the road to Nikala's angelic face.

"Yes, Lady Nikala?"

"Who are these people Shippo travels with? Do you know their history?"

"I'm not familiar with these others InuYasha travels with. One of the human girls, however, has a power that is wanted by many demons, including Naraku," Sesshomaru said.

Nikala's eyebrows rose with curiosity. "Oh? And which human girl is this?"

"Not the demon-slayer, but the other one: Kagome," Sesshomaru answered.

"What kind of power does she possess?" asked Nikala.

"She is said to be the reincarnation of a powerful priestess that died fifty years ago. Kagome is not from our time, but from the future."

Nikala's eyes bugged out. "The _future_?" she repeated, not sure whether she'd heard him right. But Sesshomaru nodded and continued.

"Yes, the future. Because she is the reincarnation of this powerful priestess, she also wields many of the priestess powers. She is very skilled with a bow and arrow and can sense very evil demonic auras. She also can sense the aura of the Shikon Jewel," said Sesshomaru. Nikala gasped, her mouth forming a small _o_.

"Amazing," she whispered. "It's no wonder many demons are after her power."

"Yes. She has become very useful to InuYasha, for they are seeking the Shikon Jewel shards as well."

"To gain power?" asked Nikala with disbelief.

"InuYasha's always wished to become a full demon, ashamed of his human half. I know in the past all he ever wanted to do was to steal the Jewel and use it to become a full demon. I don't know how much of him as changed¾as in his desires, but I know they are seeking the shards so as to restore the Jewel."

Nikala thought about what Sesshomaru had said. Amazing that this Lady Kagome could sense the Shikon Jewel shards. A priestess from the future skilled with in archery. But then, another question infiltrated her mind: how was it that she was from the future? That was just improbable.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how is it that Kagome is from the future?" she asked.

"I believe she travels through the old Bone Eater's well. I'm not sure how, however," he answered.

"Interesting. I've never known the Bone Eater well to be a source of time travel," said Nikala.

"Well, I'm sure none of us have, until the mortal came," he replied and Nikala nodded.

They'd been traveling for days, trying to trace the scent of InuYasha and Shippo. Sesshomaru had decided to place Naraku aside, since he couldn't trace his scent anywhere, no matter how strong a nose he had. Right now, though, Nikala felt much more important than finding and defeating Naraku.

They stopped just outside a village where Rin pilfered a vegetable patch and fruit garden. She brought back with armfuls of squash, zucchinis, small melons and watermelons. Of course, all of this had to be taken in trips, so she had come and gone maybe three or four times.

Still, they had plenty to eat, thanks to her. That night, Rin and Jaken went out for firewood while Nikala cut open a couple of melons and sliced up some zucchinis with her claws.

Sesshomaru sat against a tree trunk not to far from her, examining her cut up the stolen goods.

"You haven't cried in days," Sesshomaru said to her. Nikala's ears twitched as she heard Sesshomaru speak to her.

She turned her neck to him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You haven't cried during the night for days now. Have you forgotten your lost mate?" asked Sesshomaru. Nikala's eyes widened.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "It's just that… when I met with him, that night he led me to the fox tribe, he'd told me that he _wanted_ me to move on. He wanted me to love other people, to have other lovers. He wanted me to have a life."

"Because he's given you permission to have other lovers. To let you know that you haven't broken the fox bond between you two," he said. Nikala nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly it. I'm obeying his wish. I love Tairoku with all of my heart, but I'm glad to know that I can fall in love with other people—demons or humans—without feeling like I'm betraying him."

"Have you found another lover?" asked Sesshomaru.

Nikala sighed and looked away from Sesshomaru. "I'm not sure," she said with uncertainty. Her mind immediately thought of Sesshomaru and the history they had together. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make her feel warm and happy and secure around him. That was enough for love, wasn't it?

When she looked up in his direction again, she saw that he wasn't leaning against the tree trunk anymore, but instead kneeling next to her, holding up half of a melon and slicing it into quarters. Nikala watched him sliced and then finally smiled at him.

_I don't know, my lord,_ she thought. _Have I found someone else to love? I think I have: you._

*** * ***

The conversation she and Sesshomaru had had that evening wouldn't leave her thoughts, even when they were readying for bed. Tairoku had said that he'd known there was a special place for Sesshomaru in her heart, that he knew how her heart beat to him. Did that mean she really was falling in love with the dog demon? She wasn't sure. Yes, she knew that it was okay to have other lovers, since Tairoku had given her permission, but how did Tairoku feel about it? He might have been dead, but it still felt wrong and disloyal to chase after other men, human or demon alike.

But Sesshomaru would not leave her thoughts, ever. She dreamt about him, his tall, majestic figure standing proud of his status. He was the most powerful of all demons in all of Japan. He was the most feared, the most skilled, the most amazing. Could such a demon really feel a vulnerable thing as love?

What was she to do? Go up and tell him straight forth that she _thought_ she loved him? He'd sneer at her and tell her to leave his group for a third time.

_No,_ Nikala contradicted. _Lord Sesshomaru's changed. I can feel that. He isn't that cold-hearted demon I'd first met. I think, somehow, he's seen through the evil. He's coming beyond the darkness of his heart. He _feels_ things now, emotions. _

And then, she thought something that made her widened her eyes with surprise.

_Could _I_ be the cause of all of this? Lord Sesshomaru's strange behavior… could it be that he was going through a change, and that I had caused it? Maybe I really _was_ the reason for his oddness. Maybe I changed him…_

The thought made her gasp and sit up. With all that had happened throughout her time there, Sesshomaru had gone through strange stages. Maybe it had been because she was shifting the way his heart should beat. She was changing the indifference and aloofness and cruelty to more sweet and kind and caring senses. _She_ had been changing _him_.

"_He'll probably grow on you during your stay with us. Then he'll want you to stay." _

She remembered that day when Nikala had asked Sesshomaru to use Tenseiga to revive Tairoku for her. He was quick to refuse and Rin had argued profusely with him, something she'd never done before, Rin had told her. Is that what was going on? Was Sesshomaru growing on her?

And then, after she did find Shippo, would he still want her to leave his group and travel to the Northern fox tribe, like her original plan? Or would he want her to stay because he'd grown on her?

What did _Nikala _want to do after she'd found Shippo? Maybe she'd stay with his new friends and help them find the missing shards and also defeat Naraku. Maybe she'd run into Sesshomaru on the way and they'd be reunited once again.

Or maybe she didn't want to leave Sesshomaru. Maybe she didn't want to leave Rin, or Jaken, or A-Un. Maybe she wanted to stay with what seemed to her like her new family.

Well, there was one thing she was sure of: she didn't want to go up towards the Northern fox tribe. It was either InuYasha's group, or (hopefully) Sesshomaru's.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Yoooooooooo peeps. I'm back with another chapter!! I think I'm still writing chapter sixteen. Gosh, I'm writing oober slow right now. Well, I'm at my nana's house again. She's making blueberry waffles! Yum! And bacon. BLECH. I hate bacon. It's gross. Thank goodness it's not for me anyway. Everyone else in my family loves bacon. Except me. XD Okay well, don't forget to review. I love your reviews, you don't even know. I love hearing/reading what people have to say about my writing, whether it's good or bad (but I'd much rather prefer good reviews. LOLs! No duh, Michele. I'm pretty sure everybody would rather have good reviews for their story. Unless they wanted bad reviews... which is kinda weird if you ask me... o.O). Wowzers... loooooong A/N. Mmk. I'll get back to finished the next chapter. Gosh I'm so behind!!! Ciaozies! **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Fifteen:: **

**

* * *

**

They packed up their goods the next morning and lugged it upon A-Un, with Rin riding on its back so she could hold the food. Jaken would be pulling the reigns for her, and Lord Sesshomaru and Nikala would be leading the way with their keen sense of smell.

Nikala had been walking on Sesshomaru's left side. Ever since they had met, Nikala had noticed that Sesshomaru had been missing an arm. Why, she was not sure and she was always afraid to ask. She hadn't even bothered to ask Rin, who basically knew almost everything about Lord Sesshomaru. But now that Nikala and Sesshomaru were on close terms now—so it seemed—she thought maybe it would be safe to ask about it.

"My lord?" Nikala asked gently. Her topaz eyes wandered to the empty sleeve of his elegantly patterned kimono.

"What is it, Lady Nikala?" replied Sesshomaru, equally gently and curious.

"Forgive me for asking, but what has become of your arm? Have you lost it in battle?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at his left side where his arm was missing. True enough, he had lost it in a battle… against InuYasha.

"It was cut off by InuYasha," he answered, his tongue burning when mentioning his younger brother's name.

"By _InuYasha_?" she asked with disbelief, but Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. It was quite some time ago. Before I'd found Rin, even. I remember battling on my father's grave, eager to possess the Tetsusaiga, another of Father's fangs," he explained. Nikala looked at him with confusion. What was this Tetsusaiga Lord Sesshomaru was speaking of?

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm afraid I don't quite follow," said Nikala.

"My father built a sword out of one of his fangs. Tetsusaiga, an incredible sword with incredible power, yet only able to be wielded in defense for humans. InuYasha possesses this sword, a sword I madly adore."

"And InuYasha uses the sword to protect humans?" asked Nikala.

"Yes, I assume so, since he is able to use it. I, on the other hand, cannot."

"Why is that? Do you not protect Rin? She, after all, is indeed a human."

"Indeed, but I… I have no one to protect." Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed as his gaze fell to the ground, remembering the much chaos he'd been through fighting InuYasha. He hated to admit it, but his younger half-demon half-brother was indeed a very strong opponent.

"_It's why you've never beaten me before!"_ InuYasha's words echoed in his mind and Sesshomaru curled his fingers into a fist as a low growl escaped his bared teeth. Nikala widened her eyes in fear and reached to touch the small that was left of his arm. Of course, she hadn't exactly meant to touch this part, but it calmed Sesshomaru down.

"My lord," Nikala whimpered. Sesshomaru breathed heavily before returning back to normal. The touch of her hand where he had lost such a valuable weapon soothed him. She was healing his pain. "My lord."

"Forgive me," said Sesshomaru softly. "That was not directed to you." Nikala nodded with forgiveness.

"I know, my lord. Do tell me what is bothering you, will you?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He looked away from her and back out to the road ahead of them. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air.

"InuYasha's scent is faint," said Sesshomaru. Nikala's eyes widened and she immediately tried sniffing out Shippo's. Her insides became jumpy.

"As is Shippo's," she replied.

"Then they are close," Sesshomaru said softly. Nikala looked at him with wide, anxious eyes, tears forming at the edges.

"They are… they are close by," she whispered, a smile gradually growing on her beautiful face.

Such a beautiful smile it was, too. Sesshomaru looked at her with such affection. It made his insides stir with a warm feeling seeing her happy and excited. It was especially that smile. Nikala had been waiting a long to for the day to come where she'd finally reunited with her son. That time had finally come.

Sesshomaru's and Nikala's pace quickened as they traced the scent even further. Jaken, startled, pulled the reigns on A-Un's muzzle and followed after them in a run.

"Master Jaken, what is it?" asked Rin from above. Her head cocked to the side with confusion.

"No time to talk now, Rin!" Jaken exclaimed. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Nikala are on the move. They must have picked up one of either Shippo's or InuYasha's scents."

Rin's face beamed, her brown eyes widened and lips forming a big smile.

"Lady Nikala has found the scent of her son?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know. But something has excited the two of them. Come now, and stop asking questions! We've got to keep up with them or Lord Sesshomaru will leave us behind!" Jaken cried and, already running out of breath, pulled the reigns harder in his run. A-Un quickened its pace, almost overrunning Jaken.

_Shippo's near. This is Shippo's scent, there is no doubt about that,_ Nikala thought. _This is his scent. Shippo is near. Shippo is near! Shippo_—_your mother is coming! I'm coming for you, my kitsune!_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he focused on the scent of his dog demon half-brother. If Shippo traveled with InuYasha, then he had to be with him. And Nikala had already caught trace of his scent, so there was no doubt that they were getting closer. If Shippo wasn't with InuYasha, then Sesshomaru would simply just make InuYasha tell him where he was. Nothing mattered right now, other than finding Nikala's son. It was all about her.

_It always will be, now,_ thought Sesshomaru. _I cannot rid her from my thoughts. Her beautiful face is burned on the backs of my eyelids. I cannot tell my heart to stop beating to her name. Nikala. _

And then he remembered their promise; how, once she found her son, she was to leave Sesshomaru's affiliation. Her stay was not permanent.

_What if I made it permanent? _he wondered. _I could let her stay. It's all on my say. I can give her a place to be, people to stay with. She wouldn't have to leave to the Northern fox tribe. No. I want her to stay with me._

He looked over at her, her face full of anxiousness and excitement. There was nothing more she wanted that to be back together with her son. He was, after all, still a kitsune, just seven years of age. Once she found Shippo, the two of them could come back with Sesshomaru, and help continue to find Naraku and destroy him once and for all. And then, maybe Sesshomaru could settle down. He'd never thought of stopping his traveling, but now that Nikala had come into his life, the thought occurred to him more than once.

_What is a family? Could I have one? One with Nikala?_

Would Nikala want a family with Sesshomaru? Of course, they both knew what that meant… making love would definitely be a part of it. But Nikala still had Shippo, and he was all the family she could ever need. But what about Sesshomaru? Did she hold any feelings for him? As Sesshomaru traced out InuYasha's scent, the thought lingered in his mind and he thought maybe it was time she knew his true feelings for her.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Okay so I'm writing chapter eighteen right now and I'm almost finished with it. You're gonna love the end of this chappie. Maybe, I dunno. It might have been expected to some of you. Anyway, R&R, chankies. :D **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Sixteen:: **

**

* * *

**

Nikala and Sesshomaru had been traveling for a couple of days straight without stopping for camp. Shippo's and InuYasha's scent began growing stronger as they followed down the road and traced their scent.

But for Rin's sake—who refused to fall asleep when Sesshomaru and Nikala had such a close lead on Shippo—they stopped for camp so that they could all (besides Sesshomaru, of course) catch up on their sleep. Though Nikala was hesitant to stopping at first, she agreed so Rin could sleep. After all, she was just a little girl. And she was human, so she lost her energy a lot quicker than the demons she was traveling with.

Sesshomaru had been searching for a place to stay, so they continued walking down the road. They drifted off the path and into the forest on the side so Sesshomaru could find somewhere to camp in the trees. Somewhere safe.

Nikala walked by his side still. Over the time being, she found leaving his side quite difficult. She felt so attached to him, like a magnet. If she were to move away from him, she would feel something tug at her heart. So it was always best for her to just stay by him.

Sesshomaru didn't mind her staying by his side. Quite the contrary, he loved it. He felt as if hands reached out to her heart and hold it to him. Had he stolen her heart? She'd most definitely stolen his.

He'd thought about just letting everything all out. He thought about just admitting to everything. But Sesshomaru wasn't one for dealing with his emotions. How was he going to let everything? How was he going to let Nikala know his unconditional love for her?

Everything they'd been through. Everything they'd shared. Sesshomaru looked back on the history the two of them had. He remembered how he'd first treated her when he'd rescued her from dehydration. He remembered her asking why he'd saved her. Of course, he'd saved her because, right when he laid eyes on her dying fox body, he'd fallen in love with her. He could have left her right then and there, in order to spare himself from this strange feeling surging through his body, but he hadn't. Sesshomaru had brought Nikala back to his camp. He'd had Rin watch over her and give her water once she woke up. If he'd have left her stranded, the fox demon would surely have died.

How rude and inconsiderate he was to her after she had thanked him for saving her life, but it was the only way to keep from revealing his weird feelings for her. He knew it was wrong to talk to her in such a way, but vulnerability was not an option. Lord Sesshomaru was the most powerful demon in all of Japan, surpassing any other demon or human, any shape or size. With Nikala here with him, he knew that there was now a blind spot. If anyone were to hurt her, take her away from him, or anything having to do with her in a bad sense, he'd surely lash out and kill whoever or whatever it was that made him angry. Of course, his power was great. But his love for Nikala was unconditionally greater.

He looked at her with such admiration. Sesshomaru wondered whether it showed on his face or not. Could it be that the others had already suspected of his love for Nikala? He remembered Rin telling Nikala that once they found Shippo, she could stay with them, to keep him company. Sesshomaru was not very fond of the idea at the time, because of his strange, jumpy feelings around her, but now he wanted her to stay. He wanted her company.

How could he confess his love for her? What would be the proper way?

The wind blew past them, carrying Nikala's long, auburn hair with it. She turned to Sesshomaru, noticing him staring at her, and smiled such a delicate smile that held such intricate beauty. The angelic fox demon, he thought.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled, exposing tiny white fangs beneath her perfectly shaped lips. She cocked her head to the side, wondering why he had been looking at her for so long, but then shrugged it off.

_Perhaps he's growing on me, _she thought. _Just like what Rin said._

He examined her face, focusing on all of her delicate features. Suddenly, it hit him. He knew how he wanted to confess his feelings.

However, as they continued to search for a camping ground, he became hesitant on what he was going to do.

_She still has feelings for Tairoku. She'll never feel what I feel for her,_ he thought doubtfully. It was the first time Sesshomaru had really felt any doubt about anything. Before he'd met Nikala, he'd always been sure, he'd always been confident. He'd always known what was going to happen. Now, he wasn't sure of anything, as long as it had to do with Nikala.

But her smiles… her smiles brought fire to his heart, and Nikala would not stop smiling. His confidence was boosting. He was going to do it. He was really going to do it.

He reached for her arm with his only one and wrapped his long fingers around her soft skin. Sesshomaru pulled her to him as Nikala stared at him with wide topaz eyes. She was confused as to what he was doing to her. Why was he grabbing onto her in such a way? Had he suddenly become angry? Sesshomaru was one for very strange mood shifts.

Her widened eyes almost looked like they were widening in fear. Not exactly the reaction Sesshomaru wanted from Nikala.

_That will soon change,_ thought Sesshomaru confidently. _She has no reason to be afraid._

Jaken and Rin had watched the two of them in confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" asked Jaken, worried.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked after.

"My lord?" Nikala asked in a whisper. She looked into Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes, which were narrowed down with either concern or determination; she couldn't tell. He was just staring down at her. Nikala's heart beat frantically. What was he doing? Why was he looking at her that way?

_Is it finally time for me to leave? We're so close! We're so close to finding Shippo. _

And then, all in one swift movement, especially with his one and only hand, pressed her face against his, locking lips with each other, and leaving everybody—including Nikala—completely stunned.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **FINALLY finished with chapter eighteen. I'll start on nineteen. I'm hungry. I think I'll eat a brownie. Okay, so I just registered as a beta reader. Now, I'm new at that, but I've had enough beta readers to know what to do. I... ah well, if you're that interested, you could just read my beta profile. Okay well, R&R por favor! Ciaozies. **-Michele**

**

* * *

****::Chapter Seventeen::**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was in complete utter shock.

Had Lord Sesshomaru—the most feared, the most powerful, the most careless demon in all of Japan—really just kissed Lady Nikala of the Fox Demons?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried both Jaken and Rin at the same time, though in completely different tones. Jaken cried out in a surprised, shocked tone, while Rin was excited and happy, as if she'd been waiting for this to happen for quite some time.

So Sesshomaru had done it; he'd finally confessed his love for her. Everybody knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't have kissed her if he hadn't loved her. He wasn't that type of person (or rather, demon). Sesshomaru, in fact, was one without expression any feelings whatsoever, unless he was angry. A smile brought to his face was the rarest sight Jaken and Rin could ever see, and when he did smile, it usually meant something dreadful.

So Sesshomaru kissing Nikala… did that mean something horrible was going to happen?

Sesshomaru's hand rested on her jaw, unsettled. It was strange, locking lips with another being… or anything at all. The chill had exploded in his body, sending a hot, fiery sensation throughout his veins and organs. Everything felt hot. Everything felt abnormal.

But it also felt right. This moment, Sesshomaru felt like it was _supposed _to happen. He felt that he was supposed to be kissing her. He was supposed to be in love with Nikala.

And, to his and everyone else's surprise, Nikala kissed him back, pushing her lips more into his. Her arms wrapped around his neck for support. Sesshomaru took this notion as a response to his actions. She loved him too.

He took his arm and replaced it on around her tender body. He'd never felt her in such a way before. Such elegance and beauty. _He_ was of such elegance? Maybe, but Nikala had a beauty beyond compare. She had a personality that was so kind, caring, _motherly_.

_Of course,_ Sesshomaru thought as his lips danced with her own, _she is a mother to a young kitsune. No doubt she would behave motherly._

His hand was placed against her goddess-shaped hip and her arms tightened around his neck, a feeling that was exciting to him.

The kiss lasted a long time, or so it seemed to Rin and Jaken, but they stared with admiration, even Jaken. To Sesshomaru, however, it seemed to have lasted much too short.

Nikala pulled away from Sesshomaru, her arms still wrapped around his neck and his hand still placed on her hip. They stared into each other's eyes, as lovers normally do, and she smiled widely at him.

"I love you too, Lord Sesshomaru," she said in a whisper that brought so much joy to his heart, it was excruciating.

*** * ***

Sesshomaru had come to know that Nikala was extremely affectionate, more affectionate than Sesshomaru ever could be. They'd finally found a campsite and rested for the night. Well, Rin and Jaken and A-Un had. Lord Sesshomaru and Nikala were found to be wide awake.

Sesshomaru was sitting off away from everyone else as usual, where Nikala was in her usual spot next to Rin. He looked over his arm at her, his knee perched up and arm resting on it. His silver, long hair looked glossy underneath the moonlight.

Nikala gazed at his golden eyes—golden eyes that were so incredibly beautiful to her. They'd fazed her from the first time she'd seen them.

She sat on her right thigh, her legs cast off to the side, one on top of the other, with her tail wrapped securely around them. Her fingers absentmindedly ran through Rin's hair, Rin gradually smiling in her sleep from the motherly love she received from Nikala.

Nikala looked at Sesshomaru with anticipating eyes. A smile grew on her face as she motioned for him to come to her.

Normally, Sesshomaru would do no such thing. It was despicable for a lowly demon to beckon to the all-mighty Lord Sesshomaru. But Lord Sesshomaru answered to her. He rose from his sitting place and walked over to her, his long hair and fur swaying behind him. Nikala thought this was a most elegant notion, the way he walked.

"Yes, my lady?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft voice. Nikala cocked her head, still wearing her smile.

"Please, my lord, I am just Nikala to you. I am of no high status for a title," she said.

"Then I am just Sesshomaru to you, because you are my equal now," Sesshomaru replied. The two of them smiled widely. Nikala grasped his hand with her vacant one.

"Tairoku had told me that my heart beat to your name, that there was a special place for you in my heart," Nikala said. She tightened his hand. "Before now, I finally realized he was right."

Sesshomaru looked at her with his eyes slightly widening. Sesshomaru had never had someone fall in love with him, or at the very least tell him that they were in love with him. Especially because it was Nikala who said she loved him and that there was a special place for him in her heart made him, again, burning hot inside. How could emotions and feelings do this to you? Make you feel like your body is on fire?

"I… feel the same…" Sesshomaru said, almost unsure of himself. He'd never expressed love before, aside from earlier today when he'd kissed her. But what he'd said had been true. He was just going to have to learn how to express his feelings clearly.

"You know," Nikala started. "When I asked you if you could revive Tairoku with Tenseiga and you immediately refused with no care in your voice, I thought, how could somebody be so heartless? How could you not care about someone's death?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her words, remembering that afternoon a long time ago. Nikala continued.

"But then, Rin assured me that you weren't a cold, heartless demon. She told me that you hadn't met the words you'd said." Nikala looked down at the small girl she stroked. "I believed her words. And I came to realized that she was right; you weren't a cold, heartless demon. You were just confused, and hiding your feelings from everyone else.

"I never thought I'd find another lover, not after Tairoku's death, and not after I made the fox bond with him." Nikala looked up and met with Sesshomaru's golden eyes that no longer held the hate and deceit she'd seen when she asked about Tenseiga, but care and affection and love… for her. "But, as it turns out, I have."

She wove her fingers through his own, his hand large and strong compared to her dainty, gentle one. Sesshomaru could not take his eyes off her, but did for a split second to watch her weave her fingers through his. The touch of her fingers felt so relaxing. He felt protective of not only Rin now, but of Nikala. How could he think she was his blind spot? Yes, if anything were to happen to her, he'd take charge. But he now felt like, with Nikala's love, he could do anything, even more than he could do before. And that was a lot.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Beyond the Darkness  
****:::**

**A/N: **Sorry for the really late chapter. And sorry that it's kinda short. D: I've been so caught up with school and everything that I hadn't had any time to update. o________o Anyway, I hope you enjoy! R&R please! Chanku! Oh! And before I forget! I'm placing an advertisement in my A/N for **aurora-luvz-inuyasha**. She's writing a humor InuYasha fic that is actually really funny and super cute. :3 It's titled, _Extreme Truth or Dare InuYasha Edition_. I put this ad in because she needs people to suggest dares to give the InuYasha characters. Ha ha, you may find me in there with my beloved Sesshomaru! xD Anyway, if you have any ideas, review her story or PM her. She'd really appreciate it! Now then, with that said, enjoy the chapter. I have chapter nineteen ready for you and chapter twenty is coming up, and it may be the end for this season. If not, then... I'm a dork. :P Hahahaha! Enjoy! [:** -Michele**

**

* * *

****::Chapter Eighteen::**

**

* * *

**

The sun came up, eventually. Nikala had fallen asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder, him stroking her hand with his thumb throughout the night. He focused on the steadiness of her breathing. He'd watched her sleep before, but many of those nights had been nights where she'd been crying because of her lost mate. Now, she was sleeping in peace, with no tears streaming from the corners of her eyes.

Sesshomaru eventually closed his eyes as well, but his senses were still alert and accurate as can be.

_Nothing will happen to Nikala,_ he assured himself. _As long as she stands by me, no one will get to her. Weak fox demon? I think not. Lady Nikala is powerful in many ways. More powerful than the average fox demon._

Eventually he unraveled their fingers and scooped her in his arm, holding her tightly. This caused her to moan just a little, but she smiled and snuggled into his chest.

She looked adorable in her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so serene. It was a place Sesshomaru wanted to be, especially with her.

For the first time, Sesshomaru was not the first to wake up. Being a demon, he rejuvenated quickly from rest, so he usually only needed about three or four hours of sleep. Sesshomaru was going on his seventh hour of sleep when Rin awoke to Nikala's claw resting on the back of her head. She noticed Nikala still sleeping, smiled, and then gasped at the sight of Sesshomaru, embracing Nikala. A wide smile spread across Rin's face with satisfaction.

_I knew Lord Sesshomaru had a soft side,_ Rin said in her mind. _See, my lord? You _have_ grown on Lady Nikala. You two are together now!_

Her smile only grew from there as she lay her head back down and snuggled into Nikala's side and Nikala unconsciously held Rin to her. She listened to Nikala's steady breathing and wondered if she was dreaming about Lord Sesshomaru.

_Or maybe Shippo. We're really close to him anyway. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Nikala said so,_ Rin thought. _Lady Nikala is so excited to see her son. We should probably start leaving now._

Rin sat up and crawled over in between Lord Sesshomaru and Nikala. She nudged Sesshomaru's knee softly. He opened his golden eyes slowly and found Rin sitting in front of him. He also noticed the position he was in before he went to sleep, remembering his arm securely around Nikala.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Rin, Nikala barely opening her eyes. "We should start going. We need to hurry up and catch up with Shippo."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "You're right," he said. "Nikala, we should get back on the road. Rin, go and wake Jaken, will you?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, my lord." She stood up and pranced over to Jaken, who was snoozing against A-Un.

"Master Jaken!" Rin cried, shaking a very heavily sleeping imp. "Master Jaken! Wake up! Lord Sesshomaru said we are going to leave now."

Jaken's bug-eyes flew open and he stood right up, grabbing his Staff of Two Heads. "My lord! I'm ready!" he exclaimed, grabbing a hold of a sleeping A-Un's reigns. A-Un's golden eyes flew open and reluctantly stood on its four legs.

Nikala yawned and was helped to her feet by Sesshomaru. She smiled her thanks and stretched her arms, her tail waving back and forth with reawakened life.

"Trace out Shippo's scent again, Nikala. I'll sniff out InuYasha's," Sesshomaru ordered. Nikala nodded and searched the air for Shippo's scent. Finally, she caught a wisp of it, reminding her that they were nearby.

"I've got him, Sesshomaru," Nikala said, growing a smile. Sesshomaru smiled back at her, nodding.

"Lady Nikala! You've addressed Lord Sesshomaru without a title! How dare you—?" Jaken exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru growled at him. "Don't _you_ dare speak to Lady Nikala that way. Lady Nikala may address me however she pleases." He looked over at Nikala reassuringly, and she nodded.

"Yes, my love," she whispered.

Jaken and Rin gasped.

_Her love?_ Jaken thought. _Ah! No wonder Lord Sesshomaru became angry with me! They have become mates!_

Rin loaded A-Un with their sacks of food and blankets and climbed on its back. Jaken held onto its reigns and then followed Lord Sesshomaru and Nikala out of the forest and back onto the dirt road.

The sun shone brightly for a late spring morning. Nikala's hair glittered with gloss as the sun shone on her auburn head.

_Extremely beautiful, my lady,_ Sesshomaru thought as they sought out their desired scents. _We'll find your son. We will find what we are looking for and not stop until we succeed._

His words even inspired him to search for his distasteful half-demon brother. Would InuYasha and Sesshomaru get into a brawl if and when they meet again? What would InuYasha and his gang say that he was helping Shippo's mother search for her son? InuYasha would surely find it unbelievable. He'd maybe even say he was lying. He wouldn't give Sesshomaru a chance to explain himself. That's how hotheaded and short-tempered his pathetic half-demon half-brother was. How had his new love's son come to travel with _him_? What a coincidence. What a sad coincidence indeed.

"So, Lady Nikala, what do you plan on doing after you find Shippo? Where will you go?" asked Rin from behind. Nikala looked over her shoulder at Rin.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll stay wherever Shippo wants to stay," said Nikala. Rin looked a little upset, Sesshomaru noticed.

_She wants her to stay,_ he thought, _and I don't blame her._

"What if Shippo prefers to stay with InuYasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Then I suppose I'll stay with InuYasha. I just want to stay with my son."

Sesshomaru growled and glared out into the space in front of him. _Stay_ with _InuYasha_? She'd rather stay with his idiotic half-brother than with him? Did she really love him at all?

"You don't want to stay with us, my lady?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru was glad that she had asked for him. He'd rather her ask than he. Sesshomaru, the all-powerful demon, did not want to sound desperate to Nikala.

"I do want to stay with you, Rin," responded Nikala. Sesshomaru's glare lifted. "If Shippo wants to travel with you all, then we will stay. But if not"—His eyebrows narrowed—"then I will not be staying with you."

"Nikala," Sesshomaru called. Nikala looked back at Sesshomaru. "Do you not want to stay with your new mate?"

_My new mate?_ Nikala widened her eyes. That's right. How could she leave her new mate? Of course her son came first, but she was the mother. She made the decisions.

"I do, my love," Nikala whispered with a nod. "I do so very much."

"Then stay with us," he said, holding on to her chin with a thumb and two fingers. "Stay with me, my love."

Nikala gulped. She couldn't leave Sesshomaru. She loved Sesshomaru, just like Tairoku said she did. Her new lover, her new mate, her new bonder.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Beyond the Darkness  
****:::**

**A/N: **Kay well I've just reread this entire story so that I can finish chapter twenty, which will be the last chapter of this season. We will be moving into season two, soon! Hooray! Don't worry, it'll come shortly after I've completed season one. Hrmm... what else to write? I dunno... well, R&R pleasies! Chanku! You guys are the greatest! Hooray! (OMG, my neighbors are having this house party I'm assuming and they are extremely loud. I swear, people in Japan can hear them... or maybe people in Austrailia! Ugh! Seriously, shut up. I will go throw bricks at your windows and pineapples at your heads. Yes, I'm that evil. *evil laughter* Muaw haw haw. I mean, really, it's ten o-five pm. People are sleeping, you know, at least where I live. o___O) Anyway, so yeah... please review and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Twenty is on its way. Your comments are much appreciated. [:** -Michele**

**

* * *

****::Chapter Nineteen::**

**

* * *

**

A couple more days went by without finding Shippo and InuYasha. Sesshomaru and Nikala still had their scents and were tracing them as fast as they could. Again, they went days without resting. Rin went to sleep on A-Un each night, as did Jaken. Sesshomaru would take the reigns from Jaken so he could sleep.

"Do you believe we're getting closer, Sesshomaru?" asked Nikala one night traveling. The scent of Shippo had neither gotten closer or further, but just stayed the same. Perhaps her nose was tired from holding up Shippo's scent for many days.

"Do you have faith that we are getting closer?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I want to believe that I do, but I can't help but think that we aren't getting anywhere. Shippo's scent has neither increased, nor decreased," said Nikala. Sesshomaru dropped A-Un's reigns to stroke Nikala's face. God how he hated only having one arm. His hate for InuYasha only grew even more. His stroke turned into a clenched fist when his hand left her face.

"Sesshomaru?" Nikala asked with worry.

"Nothing."

"No." Nikala took Sesshomaru's face in her two hands, her thumbs rubbing his cheeks. "There's something wrong."

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru lied swiftly. Nikala narrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't lie to me, love. You may be a powerful demon, but your lies are not powerful enough to deceit me. Remember, I'm a mother."

Sesshomaru half-smiled at Nikala's analogy. She was right; there was something wrong with him.

_I guess nothing will get past Nikala, _he thought with a smirk. His grin dropped when he remembered why he was so angry.

"I want to be able to use two hands in battle," Sesshomaru admitted. "I can wield a sword with my solo hand, but I want another one to do twice as much."

Sesshomaru knew that if somebody other than Nikala had brought up the misfortune of his arm, he would have shrugged it off, boasting that Lord Sesshomaru did not need two arms to fight in battle. He was just as good. In fact, he was brilliant. Nothing stood in his way. Sesshomaru had no weaknesses.

Lies. They were all lies. Sesshomaru _did_ need two arms, even if he could fight off an entire army of men with one hand. He wasn't _just _as good. He would be even better with both of his arms.

The biggest lie was that he _did_ have weaknesses, especially with Nikala. Rin had been his weakness before, but now that Nikala had arrived, she had become an even bigger weakness; his biggest weakness yet.

Nikala looked at him with such sympathy. She grasped hold his one hand and tightened her grip.

"Oh, my love," she cooed. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could feel your pain so I could empathize, but I can't. Perhaps there is some way to restore your lost arm?"

"We'd have to travel to my father's grave to find it. It is a very secret place, very secluded, and very hidden," said Sesshomaru.

"There must be some way to retrieve it. You've been to this grave before; it's where you lost your arm," reminded Nikala.

"We went through a portal," said Sesshomaru, scanning his memories and remembering back to that day he traveled to Inutaisho's grave. "My father had hidden this portal in a pearl that was secured in InuYasha's eye."

"His _eye_?" Nikala gasped. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes. With this Black Pearl, I was able to travel through a portal that took me to my father's grave. It was then that I was trying to obtain Tetsusaiga."

"That's right, your father's fang," remembered Nikala.

"Indeed. Instead I was left with my father's other fang, Tenseiga—the healing sword," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh, this is your father's other fang. This is amazing! Shouldn't you be blessed to have inherited such a sword?" asked Nikala in awe.

"At the time, no. I hated the sword. It was useless. It could not kill in battle, only bring back those who had died. The only creatures it would slay were the pall-bearers who were trying to take the soul of the dead body to the afterlife with them. It was soon that I found a swordsmith who crafted Tokijin, a fang from a demon that could break Tetsusaiga's attacks. Tokijin is what I fight with during my brawls," Sesshomaru explained.

"But still—having the power to bring back the dead must be an honor. My love, you are like a god."

"I became fond of the sword after I'd used it on Rin—I'm sure she's told you the story," continued Sesshomaru. "The sword has served some purpose to me now. I am indeed honored to have inherited a fang from Father, but I'm eager to obtain Tetsusaiga, even if InuYasha had used it to cut off my own arm." Sesshomaru growled.

"It must be possible to travel back through the portal, with the help of InuYasha of course," Nikala suggested.

A grim smirk formed on his face. "I remember… I forced it out of him, using his dead mother as a decoy." It was horrible to be telling Nikala this, and he could tell by the look on her horrified face that it was true. But Sesshomaru was a careless, indifferent, aloof demon, not having anyone to protect or love. Well, until now, that is.

"Sesshomaru, that's horrible. How could you have done such a thing?" asked Nikala.

"Because I couldn't care less about my pitiful half-demon's feelings. The wretch cared too much about things. He had hopes too high for him to reach. He was—and still is—pathetic."

Nikala glared with a small pout in her lips. "He can't be that bad if he's watching over my Shippo. Remember, my son travels with your brother."

"How do you know InuYasha is even taking care of Shippo?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because Tairoku told me."

"How do you know Tairoku was telling you the truth?"

Nikala paused. "He did. Tairoku would never lie to me, dead or alive. He loved Shippo just as much as I do. And he loved me too. Why would he ever lie to his true love?"

The words stung Sesshomaru. He hated being reminded that Nikala had once had a lover before him. Nikala and Sesshomaru were meant to be, weren't they? It was them that were supposed to be true lovers, wasn't it?

"Of course," Sesshomaru said, not wanting to upset his new mate any more than he already had. "However, that still does not change my mind about InuYasha. He hates me, and I hate him. It's how it's supposed to be."

"Things can change," mumbled Nikala stubbornly. Still, she hadn't let go of Sesshomaru's hand and picked up A-Un's reigns as they walked down the road.

_Things can change,_ thought Nikala. _You'll see, Sesshomaru. You and InuYasha might become friends one day. Maybe it will be all because of the reuniting of Shippo and I. I can only hope so._


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**Beyond the Darkness  
**_**:::**

**A/N: **Okay everyone. This is the last chapter of the season! Hope it ended good for you all. Uh... what was I gonna say? Dang, I forgot... hrmm.................. Anyway, who cares. Season two is coming up soon. So... stay tuned! xD **-Michele **

**

* * *

**

** ::Chapter Twenty:: **

**

* * *

**

After many days of tracing the scents of InuYasha and Shippo, their hard work had finally paid off; Sesshomaru and Nikala had finally gotten stronger scents of their targets.

Nikala's anxiety rose, as did hers and Rin's excitement. Sesshomaru, too, couldn't help but feel some joy for his new mate, though of course he kept this secret from the others.

"Sesshomaru! I've got a stronger scent on Shippo!" Nikala had cried.

Sesshomaru had nodded. "Yes, as do I on InuYasha."

Nikala beamed. So not only did Nikala have a stronger lead on Shippo, but her new mate had a stronger lead on InuYasha as well.

_So they definitely are traveling together,_ Nikala assumed. _If we can both reach their scents, we'll find them together. That's good, isn't it?_

She remembered the conversation she and Sesshomaru had had about InuYasha and Tetsusaiga; about Sesshomaru's lost left arm and battling on his father's grave; about Sesshomaru's hatred towards his younger half-brother.

_He truly does despise InuYasha,_ thought Nikala. _How will he react once we find him and Shippo? Will he be able to keep his temper? _Nikala knew that she would be sure to help keep his temper down if it ever did get out of control. These two obviously did not like each other and had tendencies to go into battle with each other whenever they met up.

_It's because Sesshomaru wants that wretched sword,_ Nikala said to herself. _Tenseiga and Tokijin are enough, aren't they?_ She rolled her eyes and scoffed. _Men._

"What will InuYasha think when he sees Lord Sesshomaru?" wondered Rin to Nikala. Nikala looked down at her.

"I'm not sure," answered Nikala, "but hopefully things won't get messy. I want Shippo's and my reuniting to be something happy and joyful. I'm finally going to see my son again. After all these months being away from him!"

Rin loved the happy look on Nikala's face and she could see her topaz eyes getting just a bit watery at the edges. She glanced over at Lord Sesshomaru, who—as it turned out—noticed the tiny tears glittering in Nikala's eyes. Rin saw his only hand extend out and reach for her own dainty hand and grasped it firmly. Nikala looked up into Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes and smiled. Lord Sesshomaru simply nodded and returned a small smile.

_How wonderful it is to see my lord so happy,_ Rin thought. She truly did think it was wonderful, though. Lord Sesshomaru had finally found love in someone. He had someone to keep him company.

_Now, when we find Shippo, I'll have my company too! And then we can all be like a family. Family… I sure do miss family._

In a way, Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken were family to Rin. Rin thought of Lord Sesshomaru as her father-figure. He was always there to protect her, he never let her down, and he always took care of her, even if he didn't like to admit it.

Master Jaken was a bit like the nagging uncle, or maybe the nagging aunt. Master Jaken was always telling Rin what to do and what not to do around Lord Sesshomaru, especially by demonstrating for her, even if his demonstrations were not intended. A-Un served as the family pet, and, of course, Lady Nikala as her mother substitute.

_I've got a mother and a father now. Funny, me_—_a human_—_having two full-demon parents. _

Deep down, and not even that deep either, Rin knew that Lady Nikala and Lord Sesshomaru would do a very fine job at taking care of her. Lord Sesshomaru had already done a swell job, and with twice the parenting, Rin would grow up to be a perfectly fine girl, even if she were to grow up with a handful of pureblood demons.

The forest they chased into was filled with lush trees and bushes. There were acorns scattered across the earth.

_Shippo loves acorns,_ thought Nikala. _Perhaps…_

Nikala ran, leaving the others behind. Shippo's scent was so strong. He was only a couple of miles from her. There was no time to waste.

Sesshomaru headed after her, feeling InuYasha's presence and his scent strongly.

_We're so close, _he thought. _We're so close… Nikala. _

They were actually going to find Lady Nikala's son, after many months of searching.

_As promised, I would help you find your son. It seems that my promise has become fulfilled, my love._

His love. Lady Nikala… the love of his life. His new mate.

_Lord Sesshomaru… _

His name was sung with her delicate voice.

_Lord Sesshomaru; my love._

And he was her new lover as well.

He'd never felt such a feeling before. To fall in love was surely a great discovery. How lucky he had been to fall in love with a woman who'd love him back. The fox-demon woman who'd shown him beyond the darkness. Lord Sesshomaru was now living in the light like the great white demon he was.

Nikala's legs ran as fast as she could, almost transforming into her fox form.

_Just a few more miles. I'm almost there, my baby! Mama's almost there, my kitsune. Shippo!_

The sharp wind stung her eyes, but it wasn't that that made her teary. Her emotions were getting the best of her. A lonely mother who'd just been widowed was about to be reunited with her long-lost baby son. How she wanted him in her arms right that second. To rub her face in the wild auburn hair he'd inherited from his mother. To gaze into those darling topaz eyes, again those whom he'd inherited from his beautiful mother.

"_I want our baby in your arms as well,"_ she remembered Tairoku telling her when she followed him to their burned-away fox tribe. _"Find Shippo's scent, Nikala. You have time. Shippo is alive."_

And here she was, only a couple of miles from their son. She would be able to fulfill his last wish with confidence. She knew he was here. She was going to find him.

_I'll fulfill your wish, Tairoku! I'm on Shippo's tail!_ she thought with excitement.

Sesshomaru was hot on her heels, catching up with her quickly. InuYasha's familiar stench was a blast through his nose. He knew they were close. Very close.

_We're almost there, love. We're almost to your Shippo. I can smell InuYasha so clearly._

Nikala wasn't even sure where the others were—well, Rin, Jaken, and A-Un that is. She could feel Sesshomaru's presence directly behind her, searching out his desired scent. If he was up close with Nikala, then InuYasha had to be nearby, with Shippo most likely.

Nikala was losing breath from running so fast. And though she was indeed a demon, she had lost so much energy from walking for days straight and keeping up her hunt. It had drained her stamina quite a bit and she felt herself reluctantly slow down.

"No," she gasped. "No, I can't stop! I have to keep running!" She stopped to pant and catch her breath, bending over and placing her hands on her knees. Sesshomaru stopped beside her.

"Climb on my back. We'll travel faster that way," he said. Nikala looked up at her mate and nodded. She lifted herself on his back, wrapping her arms and legs securely around him, as he placed his only arm around her right leg. Indeed, Sesshomaru sped off at a pace that Nikala would never be able to run at. The wind slapped her face violently, causing her tender skin to redden, but that didn't matter. With this speed, she'd reach Shippo in no time.

She hadn't even been worried about the others because her mind was infiltrated with only Shippo. They were back behind them, she was sure, but come back at their own pace, leisurely or franticly. They'd catch up eventually, especially with A-Un.

Nikala's heart beat faster than it ever had before. She was minutes away from seeing her son, her baby boy.

The acorns were scattered less where they were, which meant someone had been gathering them.

_It's Shippo! It's Shippo! Hurry, Sesshomaru! Hurry!_ she thought franticly.

As if Sesshomaru had read her thoughts, he did pick up his pace and ran even faster.

And then, suddenly, a voice rang through the air, a voice Nikala hadn't heard in what seemed to be eons. A voice she longed to hear.

"Hey, InuYasha! Those were mine!" the voice of a small child complained.

Nikala's arms tightened immediately around Sesshomaru's neck, almost choking him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel her arms tense at the sound of the voice, and of the name.

_It's InuYasha and Shippo!_ thought Sesshomaru.

Another voice scoffed.

"Geez, calm down, Shippo. Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders and _sharing_?"

Nikala's eyes widened at the sound of her fox-boy's name. Tears began to pool at the edges of her eyes, gently rolling down her cheeks.

"Shippo," she whispered.

She unhooked her arms and legs from around Sesshomaru and slid down his back on to the ground. She walked further through the trees and stopped just a couple feet behind a large bush.

There was a large clearing that served as a campsite for a group of travelers. She could see a couple of humans—a male donned in monk's robes and two females; one in a simple pink and white kimono with a green cloth tied around her waist and the other in strange green and white attire. A small, two-tailed cat demon was laying on the female in the pink and white kimono's lap. Then, Nikala spotted a tall, white-haired half-demon and she instantly recognized this as InuYasha—and also Sesshomaru's half-brother—who was munching on something that seemed to have belonged to the little demon crying on the floor.

The little demon was a fox demon and Nikala's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. This was her Shippo. At long last, she had found her Shippo.

"It's him," she whispered. Sesshomaru peered out into the clearing from behind Nikala and spotted the little crying fox demon. The other human female dressed in odd clothing—whom he knew to be Kagome—was glaring at his half-breed brother, commanding him to _"Sit"_. A loud _thud_ sounded and InuYasha was sent into the ground. The little fox boy stopped his crying and laughed.

"We've found him?" Sesshomaru asked, looking back down at Nikala. A wide smile spread across her face and her tears ran down faster.

"It's Shippo," she said again. And then this time, she ran out to the clearing and called his name again.

"_SHIPPO!"_


End file.
